Il est moins tard que tu ne le penses
by DarkBlue1
Summary: Attention, spoilers saisons 6 Après le 6x06, Cuddy est en couple avec Lucas Douglas. House se posent des questions ... Ma toute première fic!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 La vie sans elle.**

La moto s'arrêta brutalement sur le parking handicapés sous l'œil réprobateur d'un jeune couple à vélo. La jeune femme attendit que le conducteur enlève son casque, pour lui envoyer une remarque cinglante. Elle ouvrit la bouche, puis, croisant le regard bleu iceberg du conducteur, réprima un frisson devant son expression féroce.

Le motard descendit de son engin et en décrocha la canne. Il se dirigea vers l'entrée de l'hôpital.

La jeune femme avisa le panneau au dessus de la moto « Dr House M.D. » et se tourna vers son compagnon : _Je préfère ne pas être soignée par celui-là dis donc. On dirait un croque-mort_.

De son côté, ledit croque-mort faisait son entrée dans le hall du PPTH, fourmilière habituelle de gens sans intérêt. Il s'avança pour piquer une sucette à l'accueil, sous l'œil réprobateur de Brenda. Il la fixa, semblant la défier d'émettre la moindre remarque. L'infirmière en chef se pinça les lèvres et se détourna sans un mot.

Cette petite escarmouche non verbale l'avait ragaillardi et c'est d'un regard un peu plus assuré que Greg House laissa ses yeux dériver jusqu'aux portes vitrées de la directrice administrative, alias « la vilaine sorcière », alias le Dr Lisa Cuddy, actuellement en pleine conversation avec son interlocuteur. Elle souriait, secouait ses boucles et semblait déployer tout son charme pour son vis-à-vis, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années aux cheveux poivre et sel, manifestement conquis par la doyenne et ses arguments, médicaux, financiers et autres…

Tout d'un coup, Lisa l'aperçût et se figea un instant. Elle le considéra d'un regard affolé puis fixa la porte. Avec un mince sourire, il affermit sa prise sur la canne et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur, l'ignorant ostensiblement. Cameron, sortant de ce même ascenseur, arbora aussitôt sa mine compatissante « spécial vieux grincheux ». Il ne la vit même pas.

House arriva vers son bureau d'un pas plus pesant que d'habitude. A sa connaissance, il n'avait pas de cas, et ses sbires semblaient occupés dans d'autres parties de l'hôpital. Parfait. Personne pour venir le troubler. Parfait. Il lança la balle contre le mur. Boum. Elle était si belle. Boum. Si heureuse. Boum. Avec ce traître. Boum. Ce détective raté. Boum. Ce séducteur de pacotille. Boum. Oh, ils croyaient tous qu'il n'était pas au courant de leur relation, mais Lucas Douglas n'était pas le seul détective sur terre. A vrai dire, il n'avait eu aucun mal à en recruter un qui soit meilleur que lui, et qui l'avait informé de la nouvelle relation de la femme qu'il aim…

House s'immobilisa, le bras levé, la balle dans la main. Il respira profondément. Stop. Pas de sentiments, pas de faiblesses, pas de mignardises communes. Inutile de s'appesantir sur ce qui aurait pu exister, qui n'existait plus, qui n'avait peut-être jamais existé, et qu'il avait de toute façon tué avec acharnement et méthode. Oh, ELLE l'avait aidé dans cette entreprise, en ne l'aidant pas justement, quand il avait besoin d'elle. Le détruisant de son rire et de son ironie, comme il l'avait si souvent détruite.

Soudain plein de colère il saisit son téléphone et composa rapidement un numéro familier.

- _Ici le Dr House. Je veux une petite. Brune. Cheveux longs. Ce soir, 21 H. Chez moi._

- _…_

- _Soumission, humiliation pour elle mais pas de violences… _

- _.. _

- _D'accord pour Allison_.

Il eut un petit rire ironique en raccrochant. Sa call-girl de ce soir s'appelait Allison. Et bien, Allison avait intérêt à avoir le cœur bien accroché. Il avait besoin de se défouler.

En attendant, il allait torturer un peu Wilson. Ou se faire offrir un café par Wilson. Allez, d'abord le café, puis la torture. Cap sur Wilson de toute façon.

Alors qu'il se levait, un bruit de talons hauts caractéristiques se fit entendre dans le couloir. Sh..t ! Aucun moyen de repli avec ces portes transparentes. Résigné, il regarda la si sexy, sans cœur et néanmoins patronne, _aka_ Lisa Cuddy s'approcher du bureau.

- _Tiens, mais vous êtes sans doute un sosie du Dr House_, dit-elle ironiquement. _Le vrai Dr House, lui_ – elle consulta le registre qu'elle tenait dans la main – _le vrai Dr House est en consultations depuis déjà une ½ heure , si j'en crois le planning d'aujourd'hui._

- _Taub n'a qu'à les faire à ma place. _

- _Le Dr Taub effectue actuellement SES propres heures de consultation. Il y a une épidémie de gastro-entérite. Dépêchez-vous donc de le rejoindre avant que la salle d'attente ne soit noyée dans le vomi et autres sécrétions_.

- _Eh, c'est vous qui avez l'habitude de plonger les mains dans la couche du sac à m… ! Vous avez l'air de tellement aimer ça que je préfère vous laisser dans votre élément naturel._

- _HOUSE ! __Consultations, tout de suite…_

Et M…de, il avait encore trouvé le moyen de la mettre en colère. Avec sa fine allusion à sa fille, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait fait dans la dentelle. Penaud, il se saisit de sa canne et sans plus protester, se dirigea vers la salle de consultations n°2.

……

3 gastro et 2 MST plus tard, il était résigné, tel un automate, et regarda entrer d'un œil torve un vieux couple, au moins 160 ans à eux deux estima –t-il. Lui très grand, un bras en moins, mais avec un beau sourire. Elle bien plus petite, très soignée, voire coquette dans sa robe imprimée et ajustée et ses hauts talons.

- _Eh bien, que se passe-t-il M et Mme …Holmes ?_

- _Je crains bien que nous n'ayons nous aussi attrapé la gastro, docteur, dit la vieille dame._

- _Tous les deux ?_

- _Et bien, dans un couple on partage tout vous savez !_

House leva les yeux au ciel : Encore un de ces couples heureux qui lui envoyaient leur bonheur mièvre à la face, pensant le blesser.

- _Laissez-moi deviner, vous vous êtes rencontrés à 20 ans, ça a été le coup de foudre et depuis vous vous êtes vautrés béatement dans les couches-culottes des enfants, les parties endiablées de missionnaire du samedi soir et le bowling du vendredi ?_

Le vieil homme étouffa un petit rire.

- _Il me fait penser à quelqu'un ce docteur, n'est-ce pas Lisa ?_

- 

House sursauta en entendant le prénom, mais la vieille dame poussait son mari de la pointe du coude…

- _Effectivement Greg, il a l'air d'être aussi pénible que toi quand tu t'es enfin rendu compte que ta dignité ne souffrirait pas tant que ça d'admettre que tu avais un cœur. Ce jeune homme n'a pas encore ouvert les yeux, on dirait_.

-

House, entendant parler de Greg après Lisa, se liquéfiait sur sa chaise. Il était dans un cauchemar, non, pire, une hallucination. Pourtant son séjour à Mayfield avait semblé efficace jusque là. Il eut un sursaut d'énergie.

- _J'ai 50 ans, vous parlez d'un jeune homme ! Et comment avez-vous « ouvert les yeux », euh, Greg ?_

Les vieux amants échangèrent un regard complice.

- _J'étais jeune, idéaliste, et je voulais fuir mon père. En France, j'ai perdu mon bras et mes illusions. Revenu dans le New Jersey, j'ai fait mon droit ici, à Princeton, et je suis devenu procureur. Lisa était mon patron. Procureur Général. Pendant 15 ans, je lui ai fait vivre un enfer !_

- _Dieu sait que c'était un véritable enfer. Il m'avait tout de suite plu, mais il pensait que son bras en moins faisait de lui un être répugnant et indigne d'amour. Ne tiquez pas à ce mot Dr House, il n'est ni grossier, ni insultant. Il m'a tout fait, l'alcool, les call-girls, la drogue, 3 tentatives de suicide. Il a fait capoter toutes mes relations pendant 15 ans. Et puis le jour où j'ai renoncé et me suis résignée à finir ma vie avec un gentil garçon…_

- _Il me ressemblait d'ailleurs, ce garçon, mais en beaucoup plus fade, même avec 2 bras…_

- _Il s'est déclaré le jour de ses 51 ans. Vous parlez d'un cadeau, un vrai perdreau de l'année ! _

- _Et je ne l'ai jamais regretté ! Finalement, c'est la seule femme qui n'avait jamais essayé de me changer. Le bonheur, ça peut être très rock'n'roll, vous savez…_

House avait fini les ordonnances, qu'il leur tendit.

- _Voilà, dans 2 jours vous serez guéris, Lisa et euh… Greg. Au revoir_.

Il regarda sa montre. 12H. Consultations finies. Il était temps d'aller piquer les frites de Wilson à la cafétéria. Il se dirigea vers l'ascenseur, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Le reste de la journée s'écoula rapidement entre PSP, consultations des comptes de Wilson, tentatives infructueuses de piratage du mot de passe de Lisa Cuddy, et méditations sur la rencontre du matin.

A 17H, il se saisit de ses clefs et enfourcha sa moto. Encore une journée de travail finie.

Rentré chez lui, la fin de journée s'écoula entre piano, bourbon et rediffusions de catchs, quand à 21 H, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit.

B….l, la call-girl ! Allison ! Il l'avait oublié celle-là. Lui ouvrant la porte, les mots s'échappèrent de sa bouche sans qu'il ait l'impression de les contrôler. _Je n'ai pas besoin de vous finalement ce soir. Oui je sais, j'ai payé. J'ai pas envie de vous baiser, c'est clair, non ?_

Enervé, il enfila le casque et le blouson, et enfourcha sa moto. Une petite pointe de vitesse lui ferait du bien…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 Tout pour être heureuse**

Lisa Cuddy, doyenne du PPTH, traversa le hall d'accueil d'un pas vif.

- _Bonjour Brenda, pas de problèmes particuliers ce matin ?_

- _Bonjour Dr Cuddy. Et bien les consultations sont déjà noires de monde. Une épidémie de gastro. Je vais être à court de sacs en papier si ça continue !_

- _Voyons voir qui avons-nous en consultations ce matin… Dr Taub ?_

- _Il est arrivé ! Salle n°1._

- _Dr Morisson ? _

- _N° 3 !_

- _…… Dr House …… _

- _……_

- _Ne dites rien, Brenda, je sais……Prévenez-moi dès qu'il arrive…_

Même House ne parviendrait pas à estomper sa bonne humeur. Tout allait mieux dans sa vie ces temps-ci. Une petite fille adorable. Une relation facile et agréable avec un homme charmant. Tout en s'asseyant à son bureau, elle repensa à la soirée de la veille avec un sourire. Repas à 3 avec Rachel dans sa chaise haute, discussion enjouée sur des sujets sans risque, petit câlin sans surprise, puis Lucas était parti. Une planque. Elle ne reverrait pas avant 2 jours. Les planques de nuit, ça n'était pas le plus sympa, mais de toute façon, elle n'aimait pas trop être envahie après tant d'années de solitude. Seule, elle pouvait rire aux éclats, danser comme une folle, travailler tard dans la nuit, où s'enrouler dans un plaid devant la télé. Elle n'aurait jamais avoué ça à personne, mais elle aussi, aimait passer sa soirée devant _**L World**_ ou _**Californication **_… Pas question de s'adonner à ce genre de loisirs face à quelqu'un qui avait une si haute opinion de vous. Lisa aurait vu sa déception à lui, mieux valait rester dans la routine.

Brenda tapa à sa porte.

- _M. Spencer pour vous, Dr Cuddy._

Cuddy plaqua immédiatement son plus chaleureux sourire sur ses lèvres. M. Spencer, homme d'affaires prospère d'une cinquantaine d'années, aux cheveux poivre et sel, bedonnant et jovial, envisageait de participer à l'achat du nouvel IRM dont l'hôpital avait besoin. Lisa secoua ses boucles et passa en mode « séduction ».

Tour à tour compétente et féminine, charmeuse et précise, Lisa s'employa à persuader son interlocuteur. Elle devait être convaincante, puisque M. Spencer, ayant admis le principe même de la donation, en était maintenant à discuter le montant de celle-ci. D'un seul coup, les mots s'éteignirent dans sa bouche.

IL était arrivé. IL traversait nonchalamment le hall, une sucette dans la bouche. Mon Dieu, il ne fallait pas qu'IL entre et réussisse encore une fois à se mettre un donateur à dos. Son regard affolé croisa le sien puis se porta sur la porte. Pitié, pas ça.

House lui adressa un drôle de petit sourire triste et méchant à la fois, puis continua son chemin vers l'ascenseur. Elle le vit bousculer Cameron au passage et s'engouffrer dans la cage métallique.

- _Ca ne va pas Dr Cuddy, vous me paraissez préoccupée ?_

M. Spencer se rappelait à son bon souvenir.

- _Ce n'est rien, excusez-moi _

Lisa reprit son entretien. 10 minutes plus tard, elle raccompagnait son visiteur, victorieuse, la promesse de don dans la poche, encore une bonne chose de faite. Avec un soupir, elle se dirigea vers les étages. A coup sûr, son chef diagnosticien n'était pas parti de lui-même effectuer ses heures de consultation…

Elle avançait d'un pas ferme dans le couloir. Le voyant de loin se lever à travers les portes vitrées, elle hâta le pas, hors de question de le laisser se sauver, la salle de consultation était emplie de malades qui se ruaient aux toilettes toutes les 30 secondes, les sanitaires étaient au bord de la saturation. Prenant une grande inspiration, elle poussa la porte vitrée….

… Et voilà, ce sale c.n avait encore réussi à la mettre au bord des larmes. Comparer son petit cœur à un sac à m…e ! Son petit trésor, sa raison de vivre ! Sale c.n égocentrique et dénué de sentiments ! Quelle différence avec Lucas. Lucas, lui, prenait Rachel dans ses bras sans hésitation, n'hésitait pas à gâtifier avec elle, leur offrait à toutes deux tendresse et protection… Enfin autant qu'il était possible de se sentir protégée avec lui. Cuddy n'avait jamais été une faible femme de toute façon. Le seul défaut de sa cuirasse était Rachel.

Rachel…et House. Le seul à la faire pleurer, le seul qui lui faisait battre le cœur plus vite. Le seul qu'elle aim… STOP ! Danger, Barbelés, miradors, zone militaire, explosion de mines.

Refoulant ces inutiles pensées, elle toqua à la porte de Wilson.

- _Oui ? Bonjour Cuddy ! Que puis-je faire pour vous ?_

Cuddy se laissa tomber plus qu'elle ne s'assit dans le fauteuil des patients éplorés.

- _Votre ami, là, il me rend dingue. Il est d'une agressivité et d'une vulgarité qui prennent des proportions incroyables. Même pour lui, et la barre est élevée !_

- _Qu'a encore fait House ?_

- _Et bien, il ne peut s'empêcher de faire des allusions à ma fille, quel que soit le sujet ! Il l'appelle sac à m…e. ou à crottes ses jours de bonté ! Je ne le supporte plus._

- _Oui, c'est bien pour ça qu'il le fait_, rit Wilson.

- _Excusez-moi mais ça ne me fait pas rire. _

Cuddy se drapait dans sa dignité, et Wilson rit de plus belle.

- _Notre grand ado fait sa crise de jalousie, c'est tout. Tout le temps que vous passez avec elle et à penser à elle est du temps sur lequel il n'a pas de prise. Il commençait à peine à s'habituer quand il a appris votre nouvelle relation et notre grand garçon a horreur du changement. Il m'a pourri au moins 2 de mes mariages simplement parce qu'il ne voyait pas en quoi ces êtres secondaires – secondaires pour lui -pouvaient avoir une influence sur ses habitudes. Il essaie de nier les gens qui le dérangent. _

Cuddy se leva.

- _Il faudra bien qu'il s'y fasse. Tout le monde ne peut pas passer à côté de la vie comme lui._

Elle regagna son bureau, pensive. Les choses étaient loin d'être aussi simples qu'elle le disait, mais elle n'avait pas le temps d'y penser. Etre la doyenne d'un hôpital comme le PPTH n'était pas un travail qui permettait l'introspection. Vers 17H, elle reçut un coup de fil de Lucas.

- _Tu ne viens pas me voir ce soir. Une planque ? D'accord ! A demain ! Oui…_

- _…_

- _Comment ça je ne te dis jamais « Moi aussi » ? Je suis occupée, là, je ne suis pas payée pour faire des déclarations d'amour à deux balles par téléphone._

- _…_

- _C'est ça, au revoir. On déjeune ensemble demain. Non pas à la cafétéria de l'hôpital. Je n'expose pas ma vie privée. _

- _.. _

- _Non, je n'ai pas honte de toi ! Je suis discrète, c'est tout. Allez au revoir, à demain._

Cuddy raccrocha, considérablement irritée. Lucas commençait à l'énerver au plus haut point avec ses roucoulades et ses questions idiotes. Il avait apparemment l'intention de jouer au petit couple parfait. Tout ce qu'elle avait toujours rejeté avec horreur toutes ces années. Lisa n'était pas faite pour la vie en break familial. Lisa voulait le meilleur. La vie à 300 à l'heure en Ferrari Testarossa… _Et pourquoi pas une Honda 1000 ?_ Murmura une petite voix méchante à son oreille… Elle s'empressa de faire taire cette petite voix et partit rejoindre Rachel.

La fin de journée s'écoula dans la tendresse. Jouer avec Rachel, baigner Rachel, câliner Rachel, faire manger Rachel, coucher Rachel dans son petit lit et écouter la petite musique de son mobile… Toutes ces activités banales étaient sources de joies sans pareilles et c'est d'excellente humeur que Cuddy, enroulée dans son peignoir – elle avait pris son bain avec sa fille – se lova dans son canapé.

Au bout d'une ½ heure de zapping acharné, elle dut se rendre à l'évidence : A part les films d'amour qui l'écœuraient ce soir et les films violents ultra-réalistes qui lui rappelaient un peu trop les urgences du PPTH, il n'y avait rien à faire. Cuddy décida d'aller se coucher. Les longues nuits de sommeil faisaient le teint frais et la mine reposée. Enfilant une nuisette noire au décolleté souligné de dentelle, elle prit plaisir à se regarder dans les miroirs de la salle de bain… Elle, une bobonne ? Pff ! Elle était une bombe, oui…

Le sommeil était décidemment long à venir… Les évènements de la journée repassaient dans sa tête. La petite voix méchante refaisait surface… La vie en Ferrari ou la vie en berline poussive ? Les larmes commençaient à couler sur ses joues. Elle les essuya rageusement.

- _Et m…e, je suis folle ! J'ai trouvé un gentil garçon, bon pour moi, bon pour Rachel, et je continue à rêver d'une équipée sauvage à la Easy Rider avec l'inspecteur Harry !_

- _Et encore, même Dirty Harry ce serait un moindre mal à côté de celui-là…_

Lisa serra son oreiller contre elle en étouffant sa plainte.

- _Greg, c'est toi que je veux ! Greg ! _

Elle n'entendit pas la moto qui s'arrêtait dans la rue


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 Sois sage O ma douleur, et tiens-toi plus tranquille**

House avait roulé pendant plus d'une heure dans la campagne du New Jersey. Il se sentait mieux. Il avait eu le temps de réfléchir. Traiter l'enfant de sac à merde n'était probablement pas la meilleure idée qu'il ait eue. Mû par une impulsion, il décida d'aller LA voir. Quitte à tomber sur l'autre imbécile. Il avait bien vu qu'elle retenait ses larmes suite à ses insultes. Il ne voulait pas la perdre complètement, ça valait bien que Greg House fasse une entorse à sa déontologie personnelle…

En arrêtant sa moto le long du trottoir, il vérifia que la voiture de Lucas n'était pas là. Elle était seule. Tant mieux. En revanche, pas de lumière à 21H30, c'était surprenant. Il toqua à la porte. 2 fois.

Devant l'absence de réponse, une inquiétude le saisit. Soit elle avait emmené sa fille chez ce détective à la noix, soit il était arrivé quelque chose. Il pêcha la clef à l'endroit habituel et pénétra doucement dans la maison. Des sanglots étouffés arrivèrent jusqu'à lui. Allons donc, la gamine piaillait. Mauvaise pioche, House. En tendant l'oreille, il s'aperçut que les pleurs étaient ceux d'une adulte, _Lisa_, et boita le plus doucement possible, atténuant le bruit de sa canne, jusqu'à la porte entr'ouverte de la chambre à l'intérieur de laquelle une lampe de chevet apportait une lumière douce.

- _Greg, c'est toi que je veux ! Greg ! _

Il s'immobilisa, stupéfait. Lisa pleurait. Elle l'appelait. Elle le voulait. Il était paralysé par l'enjeu. Il balança quelques instants entre son désir de fuite et une pulsion plus profonde, un instinct plus primaire, qui lui hurlaient d'entrer.

Lentement, il poussa la porte de la chambre.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Son coeur rata un battement en découvrant la scène qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Lisa, à plat ventre, à peine vêtue d'une petite nuisette noire à bretelles qui lui arrivait au ras des fesses, étreignait désespérément un gros oreiller en sanglotant.

- _Je suis là. _

Lisa se figea, puis se retourna lentement, sidérée. Il observa avec un intérêt clinique son passage progressif du désespoir à la colère, le rouge envahissant d'abord son décolleté, puis son visage. Elle ouvrit la bouche, puis sembla se raviser et la referma. Elle entreprit alors plusieurs respirations profondes pour se calmer. Il n'allait pas sortir vivant de cette affaire-là, c'était sûr.

- _C'est à cause de ce matin, je………_

Cuddy semblait transformée en yogi, et continuait ses exercices de respiration. Sentant sa jambe sur le point de le lâcher, House s'assit sur le bord du lit.

- _Pourquoi (pause) êtes-vous (pause) dans ma chambre ?_

- _Ce matin, pataugea-t-il misérablement. Ce matin, je n'aurais pas dû qualifier votre fille de sac à…_

- _Shhhh ! dit-elle impérieusement en lui posant un doigt sur les lèvres. C'est bon. Je vais considérer ça comme des excuses je suppose. Mais ça ne m'explique pas ce que vous faites dans ma chambre ?_

Greg eut une mimique exprimant sa propre incompréhension. Mais ne répondit pas. Le doigt de Lisa était toujours sur sa bouche, après tout.

Prenant conscience de la situation, elle enleva précipitamment sa main.

- _Vous m'avez entendue ?_

House baissa la tête.

- _Oui._

Devant une réponse aussi simple, Lisa resta interdite. Merde ! Comment allait-elle expliquer ça maintenant ? Il allait en rire pendant des semaines et des semaines. Faire de l'ironie, la mettre mal à l'aise, la brocarder de sarcasmes…

En fait, il ne disait rien, là, et semblait plutôt attendre sa réaction. Au bout d'un moment, elle le vit caresser du regard la ligne de son épaule, et l'affriolant décolleté de dentelle noire qui ne cachait pas grand-chose de son anatomie. Bon, son intérêt pour ses atouts féminins n'était pas nouveau et elle ne se sentait pas menacée par cet homme au pied de son lit.

Il ferma les yeux.

Tiens, ça, en revanche, c'était inédit. Il était plutôt du genre à tenter quelque chose, au moins en paroles. SURTOUT en paroles.

Il avait été obligé de fermer les yeux. C'était plus qu'il n'en pouvait supporter. Un morceau de choix, un morceau de roi. Voilà ce qu'elle était. Et elle donnait tout ça à l'autre imbécile qui ne se rendait même pas compte du trésor qu'il avait entre les mains…

D'un coup, il sentit ses doigts se poser dans ses cheveux, le caressant doucement. Il en trembla. Surtout ne pas bouger. Ne rien faire qui puisse l'effaroucher, qui puisse faire cesser cette caresse si douce… Il ouvrit lentement les paupières. Elle le regardait gravement, les yeux mi- clos. Il sentit son pouce se détacher des autres doigts et venir frôler sa joue, de plus en plus bas, puis venir effleurer ses lèvres.

Ah ! Finalement, elle avait trouvé la bonne méthode pour réduire House au silence ! Au fur et à mesure que ses doigts glissaient dans ses cheveux, elle prenait de l'assurance. Après tout, elle l'avait appelé ardemment et il était là, soudainement matérialisé au pied de son lit, tel un amoureux transi. Il fallait qu'elle touche ses traits sensibles, cette bouche fine qui l'obsédait. Son pouce glissa le long de sa barbe, puis s'aventura sur ses lèvres.

Allons ! Il fallait bien qu'il tente quelque chose ! Il n'allait pas rester là, tel une foutue statue de cire ! Dieu sait que Lisa Cuddy au lit en petite tenue n'était pas un spectacle de nature à vous transformer en statue. Doucement, il embrassa son pouce puis le captura entre ses dents. Il titilla lentement ce pouce avec sa langue, le sentant ressortir puis lui humecter la bouche avec sa propre salive.

Elle se pencha vers lui. Oh My God ! Ce geste incroyablement sexy et chaste à la fois l'avait fait frémir toute entière. Il lui fallait cette bouche. Il lui fallait cette langue.

Il se pencha aussi, jusqu'à ce que leurs visages se frôlent, leurs souffles se mêlant. De cette façon, il avait une vue absolument vertigineuse sur ses seins somptueux. Un vrai supplice de Tantale. Il murmura :

- _Tu es sûre ? Tu ne préfères pas que je parte ?_

A ces mots, Lisa recula légèrement.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 Allez pars, si tu l'oses **

House se traitait intérieurement de tous les noms. Pour une fois, il n'aurait pas pu fermer sa grande gueule, non ? Non. Il avait fallu qu'il l'ouvre. Et encore une fois, elle allait lui glisser entre les doigts. De l'œil, il chercha sa canne. Partir. Rester digne. Ne pas s'effondrer…

Lisa resta interloquée par la question. House inquiet. House incertain. Voilà un jour qu'elle allait marquer d'une pierre blanche. Le voyant amorcer une réaction de fuite, elle rétorqua suavement :

- _Tu ne penses pas que tu devrais enlever ton blouson, là ?_

- _… ?????_

N'osant croire à sa chance, il enleva le vêtement de cuir, s'attendant d'un moment à un autre à une remarque acerbe, à un éclat de rire, à un rejet. Pourtant, le visage de Lisa ne semblait être que douceur attentive, voire même… impatience ? Jetant son blouson à terre, il en profita pour ôter prestement chaussures et chaussettes et s'approcha à nouveau.

Ce fut elle qui prit ses lèvres. Subtilement, leurs bouches se re-découvraient, se reconnaissaient, se caressaient. D'un petit coup de la pointe de la langue, il quémanda l'accès à sa bouche qu'elle entrouvrit sans plus tarder. Il avait pris le dessus à présent, et c'est lui qui approfondissait le baiser, caressant sa langue avec la sienne, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure, alors qu'elle s'accrochait à son cou.

Lisa, qui était toujours à moitié assise, se laissa doucement retomber sur ses oreillers en l'entraînant avec elle. Il était maintenant allongé, moitié sur le lit moitié sur elle, jambes emmêlées, et sentait son désir monter.

De sa main gauche, Greg commença à caresser le visage de Lisa, glissant sur son cou, ses épaules, la naissance de sa poitrine laissée à découvert par la nuisette. Ses seins étaient si fermes et doux dans sa main. Si pleins, si ronds, si beaux, il ne pouvait s'arrêter de les caresser, sa bouche remplaçait sa main, sa langue titillant un téton à travers la soie noire.

Pendant ce temps, Lisa, loin de rester inactive, promenait ses mains sur ses épaules et son dos. D'un geste fluide qu'il accompagna en levant les bras un instant, elle lui ôta son T shirt et revint aussitôt caresser ses épaules, savourant l'élasticité et la fermeté des muscles qui roulaient sous la peau. Dans les bras de cet homme si viril, elle se sentait encore plus femme, alors plus chaude, encore plus désireuse. Ses mains descendaient de plus en plus bas sur ses fesses qu'elle se mit à masser à pleines mains à travers le tissu. D'un seul coup, la sensation procurée par la langue de son amant sur son téton la fit se cambrer brusquement.

En s'arquant comme elle venait de le faire, Lisa provoqua une pression de son bassin contre celui de Greg qui gémit doucement. Non seulement, son jean était manifestement trop étroit, mais de plus, cette fichue nuisette qu'il avait trouvé si sexy s'avérait finalement bien encombrante. Il fit glisser les bretelles sur les épaules, et se trouva enfin face à face avec l'objet principal de ses fantasmes depuis un certain nombre d'années.

Dieu qu'elle était belle.

Il en avait franchement le souffle coupé. Lisa le vit, béat, et se mit à rire.

- _Alors, je suis à la hauteur de tes espérances ?_

Sans répondre, il fourra la tête entre ses seins.

- _Je suis au paradis là, ça ne se voit pas ?_ dit-il d'une voix étouffée. _Salut, les jumelles ! Tonton Greg va bien s'occuper de vous, vous allez voir._

Lisa rit de plus belle, tandis qu'il mordillait son sein gauche, tout en caressant le droit. D'un seul coup, de ses grandes mains, il les réunit et se mit à lécher, suçoter, mordiller les deux mamelons en même temps, provoquant des soupirs éperdus chez leur propriétaire qui avait insinué ses mains entre leurs deux corps et se livrait à d'exquises caresses sur son torse, son ventre, descendant de plus en plus, glissant légèrement ses doigts sous la ceinture de son pantalon.

Il s'appuya légèrement sur le côté pour lui laisser le champ libre et en profita pour faire passer la nuisette sous les fesses de Lisa qui la rejeta au loin d'un petit mouvement de jambe. Ce mouvement amena naturellement la main de Greg entre les jambes de son amante. Glissant légèrement vers l'arrière, il combla de caresses ses fesses, traçant plusieurs fois la ligne de jointure avec les cuisses. De là, il ramena doucement sa main et vint titiller son clitoris.

Lisa, elle, quoique comblée par ses caresses, trouvait la situation injuste. Elle se mit brusquement à genoux et enfourcha l'homme. Le contact brutal de leurs entrejambes, même avec le double obstacle d'un boxer et d'un jean, fit hoqueter Greg qui se sentait de plus en plus serré. Des deux mains, elle attaqua sa ceinture, qu'elle défit promptement, et fit glisser le pantalon sur les hanches, entraînant en même temps le boxer. Se soulevant légèrement, House accompagna le mouvement et ses derniers vêtements commencèrent à descendre sur ses cuisses.

Pour la première fois de sa vie depuis son accident, il ne ressentait aucune appréhension, aucune gêne à l'idée de mettre une femme en face de sa hideuse cicatrice. Non seulement, c'était elle qui l'avait opéré, mais de plus, en confiance, il savait que contrairement aux autres, contrairement à Stacy, contrairement aux putes qu'il se payait régulièrement, elle n'aurait aucun mouvement de recul.

Elle, continuant à descendre, se fit la plus douce et la rassurante possible sur la blessure. Elle savait à quel point il se sentait diminué par son aspect même. De plus, au moment où elle l'avait quitté, Stacy lui avait confié son écoeurement de devoir, parfois, ne serait-ce que frôler la cicatrice noire. Transformant le déshabillage en cajolerie supplémentaire, elle passa les deux mains le long de ses hanches, le long de ses cuisses, le long de ses mollets. Jouant de ses chevilles et de ses pieds, Greg envoya le pantalon et le boxer rejoindre les autres vêtements éparpillés dans la pièce. Son membre, à présent libéré de toute entrave, se dressait fièrement, pulsant entre ses jambes. Lisa, toujours à califourchon, se pencha et flatta son gland de sa langue pointue. Il étouffa un cri rauque, portant son bassin vers l'avant pour l'inviter à approfondir le contact. Avec un petit rire amusé, elle fit passer sa langue tout le long de son membre puis vint l'entourer de sa bouche.

Elle sentit qu'il attrapait ses hanches pour les faire basculer vers lui. Il voulait lui rendre la pareille. Ma foi, elle n'avait rien contre et sentit avec bonheur sa langue habile s'insinuer dans son intimité, initiant de délicieuses sensations. Continuant à lui prodiguer des gâteries, elle étouffa un cri soudain en le mordillant un peu.

Réagissant fortement à la morsure légère, Greg se sentit proche du point de rupture et, changeant de position, la repoussa sur le dos. Il vint se placer exactement entre les jambes qu'elle écartait pour le recevoir, et l'embrassa, mélangeant ainsi le goût de leurs bouches, le goût de leurs sexes, le goût de leur plaisir.

D'un mouvement précis, il amena son membre à l'orée de son sexe. Alors qu'elle le saisissait pour le guider, il questionna à regret :

- _Euh, ce n'est pas que j'en ai envie mais tu ne veux pas te protéger ?_

- _Non, je te veux jusqu'à la dernière goutte_…

Répondit Lisa d'une voix très basse.

Saisi d'un frisson de plaisir au fond de ses tripes à ces quelques mots, il s'enfonça en elle en un long mouvement fluide, accueilli par une chaude humidité et un profond gémissement. Il entama un très lent mouvement de va et vient, affolant, grave, souhaitant les marquer à tout jamais du sceau de cette nuit d'exception. Elle suivait ses mouvements, s'arc-boutant pour qu'il la pénètre le plus loin possible, malaxant ses fesses, le serrant entre ses cuisses, le mordant à l'épaule pour étouffer ses cris.

Il se mit alors à accélérer, de plus en fort, de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus profondément jusqu'au moment où il la sentit trembler. Détachant enfin sa bouche de son épaule, elle poussa un profond gémissement : _Greeeeg_ ! La sentant partir, il donna un dernier et violent coup de bassin et s'abandonna avec elle. _Oh Oui_ _Lisa ! _

Ils restèrent emboîtés l'un dans l'autre de longues minutes, hors d'haleine, savourant leur orgasme, souhaitant ne jamais rompre cette communion exceptionnelle.

A regrets, il se détacha et roula sur le côté, la sentant se nicher dans son bras.

- _Je te garde toute la nuit _! Lui dit-elle d'une voix ensommeillée.

- _J'espérais bien ne pas avoir à repartir_.

En fermant les yeux, il avait le sourire aux lèvres. Il avait drôlement bien fait de pousser cette porte finalement.

En fermant les yeux, elle avait le sourire aux lèvres, comment avait-elle pu imaginer un instant qu'un autre homme que lui existait ? Dans un dernier sursaut, elle éteignit la lampe de chevet.

Dans la chambre chaude et noire, deux corps apaisés s'étaient enfin trouvés, leurs cœurs battant au même rythme…

Dans la rue froide éclairée par la froide lumière blanche des réverbères, une voiture solitaire passait.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 Hello sunshine !**

Lucas était satisfait. Voilà un boulot qu'il avait promptement mené. Il avait pu photographier le couple adultère sortant de l'hôtel, main dans la main. Sa cliente serait satisfaite. Le divorce allait lui rapporter gros. Il regarda l'heure. 23H30. Il allait faire une visite à Lisa. Pas de doute, c'était la plus belle femme qu'il ait jamais eue. Pas de doute, c'était le meilleur coup qu'il ait jamais eu. Il eut un petit rire satisfait. Il fallait quand même la calmer. Même dans les moments intimes, elle était autoritaire et avait tendance à vouloir prendre le contrôle. Pas de ça pour lui, il entendait bien être le maître.

Il s'engagea dans sa rue, prêt à s'arrêter. Et aperçut une moto. Une moto qu'il connaissait. La moto de House. Devant chez Lisa. Il resta de longues minutes hébété. L'idée d'entrer et de provoquer un esclandre l'effleura. Mais il ne tenait pas à affronter les redoutables colères de Lisa Cuddy. D'ailleurs il avait toujours secrètement admiré House pour la manière dont il tenait tête et même provoquait ces colères, qui auraient fait rentrer 6 pieds sous terre n'importe qui. Se trouver face à ces deux-là en même temps, les trouver dans le même lit, essuyer les sarcasmes de House en plus de l'ire féminine le fit reculer.

Il fallait agir plus discrètement. Il fallait trouver un plan. En attendant, dégainant pour la dernière fois de la soirée son appareil photo, il fixa la scène : La moto, en pleine nuit, devant la maison. Redémarrant dans la nuit, il partit retrouver son appartement lugubre, son lit froid où personne ne l'attendait.

HHHHHHHHHHHH

Ce fut un petit rire d'enfant qui réveilla House. Inquiet, il garda les yeux fermés. Allons donc.

Ce n'était pas un bruit normal. Le rire retentit à nouveau.

Ca n'était pas possible, les hallucinations avaient recommencé. Même sans vicodine. Il était décidemment fou à lier. Le rêve avait eu l'air encore plus réel que la première fois : Le parfum de Lisa dans ses bras, la douceur de sa peau, le goût de sa bouche, sa voix qui disait :

- _Greeeg ! _

Allons donc, même les yeux fermés, ça continuait. Il se renfonça dans l'oreiller.

- _Greg ! réveille-toi. Ouvre les yeux_.

La voix insistait. Il obéit.

Rachel sur la hanche, en peignoir blanc, Lisa Cuddy lui souriait.

Il se secoua, incrédule.

- _Tu es sûre de ne pas être une hallucination ?_

Elle eut un rire frais. L'enfant, voyant rire sa mère, rit aussi.

- _Je ne pensais pas qu'on puisse prendre mes performances au lit pour des hallucinations. _Puis voyant son air inquiet_ Touche ton épaule je t'ai marqué de mon sceau _!

Portant la main à l'endroit indiqué, il sentit une petite croûte de sang coagulé. Elle l'avait mordu si fort, qu'il en avait saigné.

- _Espèce de vampire_. Plaisanta-t-il, complètement rassuré maintenant. _En fait, c'était tellement parfait cette nuit que je me posais des questions._

Un bref instant, ils se sourirent, le bleu dans le bleu, heureux de constater à quel point le retour à la réalité du jour semblait facile. Lisa se pencha, ils échangèrent un léger baiser. Il allait approfondir, quand Rachel entre eux se mit à se tortiller. Maman avait beau sourire et la faire rire depuis ce matin, l'heure du biberon était arrivée et ça c'était sacré.

- _Je vais lui donner à manger_ rit Lisa. _Va te laver, je t'attends dans la cuisine, il faut qu'on parle._

Ces derniers mots l'inquiétèrent. Mais comme ils étaient accompagnés d'un sourire, il se rassura. De la manière dont elle l'avait réveillé, il pouvait présumer qu'elle était dans de bonnes dispositions à son égard. Ragaillardi, House chercha du regard sa canne dans le fouillis de vêtements de la chambre. Puis l'aperçut, appuyée sur la table de chevet à côté de lui. Cette femme était parfaite, il l'avait toujours su.

Avec un soupir, il clopina jusqu'à la salle de bains.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Dans la cuisine, Lisa, elle, était inquiète. Que comptait-il faire, que comptait-il dire maintenant ? Elle avait l'impression d'avoir elle-même dégoupillé la grenade qui allait lui exploser dans les mains. Ceci dit, elle n'arrivait pas à le regretter. Elle n'avait pas pris son pied de cette manière depuis… Elle chercha. Depuis jamais, en fait. Non seulement, il était un excellent amant, mais de plus, leurs deux corps semblaient se compléter d'une manière parfaite. Rien ne pourrait être gênant, choquant ou vulgaire avec lui. Elle s'autorisa une pensée fugitive. On était loin du schéma à la Lucas. Homme dessus, femme dessous, l'homme dirige, la femme écarte les jambes.

L'objet de toutes ces pensées entra dans la cuisine, pieds nus, T shirt froissé, œil à moitié ouvert. Il se plaignit :

- _Regarde, même habillé on voit ta marque de l'enfer, démon succube. _

Effectivement, un morceau de la marque de la morsure apparaissait. Lisa positiva, taquine.

- _C'est plutôt flatteur, non !_

- _Mouais. _Maugréa-t-il_. Je suppose que tu préfèrerais que je ne claironne pas la nouvelle à travers l'hôpital, cette fois-ci_.

Rachel, intriguée, regardait ce grand monsieur à la voix grave, et en avait lâché son biberon.

Lisa prit le temps de lui remettre la tétine en bouche, choisissant soigneusement ses mots.

- _Effectivement, ce serait mieux. Surtout si tu as l'intention de … continuer.._.

Sa voix était chargée d'appréhension. C'était là qu'il allait lui rétorquer sarcastiquement que maintenant qu'il avait eu ce qu'il voulait, elle ne l'intéressait plus.

De son côté, House voyait des perspectives riantes, quoiqu'un peu inquiétantes, s'ouvrir devant ses yeux. Dans la salle de bains, il avait beaucoup ruminé, et devait bien s'avouer que cette soudaine sensation de compter pour quelqu'un était infiniment plaisante.

- _Eh bien, peut-être bien... Oui… _

Lisa, soulagée d'un poids énorme, se mit à rire de bonheur.

- _Y'a pas à dire, nous sommes des gens sûrs de nous professionnellement, mais côté vie privée, c'est le néant absolu…_

House souriait, lui aussi. Coupant court à toutes ces néfastes émotions, il boita vers la cafetière.

- _Bon un café, et je rentre chez moi…_

- _HOUSE !!!! Vous avez des consultations ce matin !_

- _Mais Dr Cuddy, vous ne voudriez pas que votre chef diagnosticien se présente avec ses vêtements de la veille et un slip sale ?_

Cuddy hoquetait de rire. Elle le chassa d'un revers de la main.

- _Va, va donc… changer de slip, Cro-Magnon ! Et soit à l'heure… pour une fois…_

A quelques kilomètres de là, un homme se préparait à la guerre, guérilla ou blitzkrieg, il était prêt à tout pour récupérer son bien, prêt à se venger.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 Who's the boss ?**

Le Dr Cuddy pénétra d'un pas triomphant dans le hall du PPTH. Aujourd'hui, sans aucun doute, le monde était à elle. Brenda la regarda avec le sourire. La patronne avait vraiment l'air épanouie. Qui aurait cru que ce petit bonhomme insignifiant qu'elle fréquentait depuis quelque temps aurait pu la rendre si heureuse ?

Mais justement, le voilà qui arrivait, le petit bonhomme, lui n'avait franchement pas l'air heureux. Brenda songea brièvement qu'il avait l'air miteux et se pencha pour mieux l'observer entrer dans le bureau de la doyenne, dont le sourire s'éteignit brusquement.

Manifestement, il y avait un autre homme dans l'équation, se dit l'infirmière, curieuse. Après des années de célibat, le Dr Cuddy semblait décidée à rattraper le temps perdu. Elle aurait bien aimé connaître l'homme responsable de ce beau sourire.

Dans le bureau de la doyenne, l'ambiance semblait être brutalement tombée de plusieurs degrés. Après une longue réflexion, Lucas, connaissant le caractère emporté de Lisa, avait décidé de jouer l'ignorance et de faire profil bas. Il plaqua sur ses lèvres un sourire doucereux.

- _Bonjour mamour_, roucoula-t-il, _tu as passé une bonne nuit ?_ Il s'approchait d'elle, tentant de l'embrasser. _Je n'ai pu attendre ce midi pour te voir, je suis venu tout de suite, j'ai tant pensé à toi cette nuit…_

Lisa pivota et alla s'asseoir derrière son bureau, les mains bien à plat sur le plateau.

- _Lucas, je dois te parler._

- _Un petit bisou, d'abord…_

- _Non !_

Cette fois-ci le ton était un peu agacé. Non seulement, il était collant, mais en plus, Lisa détestait ce genre de petit surnom « _mamour_ » ! Dans 2 minutes il allait l'appeler « _ma puce_ », le petit nom qu'elle haïssait le plus au monde. Elle décida de porter l'estocade d'entrée de jeu. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de s'éterniser sur sa vie privée à l'hôpital.

- _Lucas, j'ai réfléchi à notre relation. Ce n'est pas possible. Je ne pense pas être la femme qu'il te faut. Je ne pense pas que tu sois l'homme qu'il me faut. Je te propose de nous arrêter là, avant que tout cela ne dégénère._

Elle était plutôt satisfaite de son petit discours. Un peu sec, certes, mais Lisa Cuddy était une femme de pouvoir, une femme de décision.

- _Mais, mon petit cœur, comment peux-tu dire ça ? On s'entend si bien. Ta fille m'adore .Elle me voit déjà comme son papa. On forme un joli couple, non ?_ gémit-il …

- _Je ne peux pas faire dépendre ma vie amoureuse uniquement de ma fille_, répliqua fermement Cuddy. _Je suis désolée_, dit-elle plus doucement. _Tu n'y es pour rien, mais je ne me vois pas passer le reste de ma vie avec toi._

- _Mais ma puce_…

Ca y est, il avait prononcé le mot honni. Cuddy décida de porter le coup final.

- _En plus, j'ai horreur qu'on me donne ce genre de petit surnom réducteur. Je te prie de ne pas insister plus longtemps. Quittons-nous bons amis._

Lucas baissa la tête, cachant le rictus de haine qui venait de le traverser. Comment l'appelait-il, lui, le sale boiteux ?

- _D'accord Lisa, d'accord. Mais je ne pourrai pas arrêter de continuer à t'aimer, moi, _ gémit-il…

Semblant porter toute la misère du monde sur les épaules, il sortit du bureau. Elle ne vit pas ses poings serrés dans les poches de son imperméable.

Lisa respira un grand coup. Une bonne chose de faite. Il était temps de regarder l'avenir… même si ledit avenir était encore une fois en retard, constata-t-elle en regardant sa montre. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de le ménager sous prétexte qu'ils couchaient ensemble. Le connaissant bien, elle savait que de toute façon, House n'aimerait pas ça. Ils allaient s'accrocher autant qu'avant, avec une différence de taille sur la façon de se réconcilier, pensa Cuddy en se passant la langue sur les lèvres. Le téléphone sonnait, elle décrocha, le sourire aux lèvres. Lisa Cuddy, femme d'action, commençait sa journée.

House, lui, pendant ce temps, arrivait tout guilleret sur le parking de l'hôpital. Il allait bien trouver un moyen d'échapper aux consultations maintenant qu'il était avec Cuddy. Quoique c'était peut-être une mauvaise idée d'attaquer tout de suite ce sujet épineux. Autant faire profil bas et ne pas compromettre leur relation naissante, qui s'affirmait riche de perspectives toutes aussi délicieuses les unes que les autres.

De loin, il aperçut Lucas qui sortait précipitamment du PPTH et se rembrunit. La fouine n'allait pas faire encore une fois capoter sa vie, non ? Inquiet, il boita le plus rapidement possible vers l'accueil. Brenda regardait d'un air dégoûté Lucas qui s'éloignait.

- _Il est encore là celui-là ?_ interrogea-t-il.

- _Je crois que le Dr Cuddy vient de le mettre dehors_, répondit Brenda à contrecoeur au diagnosticien. _Apparemment, elle a trouvé mieux_. Ajouta-t-elle malicieusement, histoire de faire enrager House qu'elle savait chatouilleux sur le sujet.

House ne répondit pas immédiatement, le sourire aux lèvres. Voyant l'air surpris de Brenda devant son manque de réaction, il enchaîna :

- _Hmm ? Déjà, vous croyez ? A mon avis, elle s'est plutôt offert un de ces petits canards, là, vous savez…_

- _Oh, Dr House, le Dr Cuddy!_

- _Le Dr Cuddy a des besoins comme tout le monde..._ dit-il en s'éloignant, des images très précises en tête.

Greg risqua un œil dans le bureau directorial, la propriétaire des lieux n'y était pas. Bon, sans doute était-il temps de rejoindre ses larbins. Il appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur.

Dans la salle de réunion du département diagnostic, l'ancienne équipe patientait, désoeuvrée. Cameron soupira :

- _Il n'a pas changé, toujours aussi matinal !_

- _Je crois que c'est un principe chez lui_ médita Foreman. _Il nous fait attendre, il a le pouvoir…_

A ce moment-là, un bruit de talons se fit entendre.

- _Bonjour à tous_, lança Cuddy. _Bon je vois que House n'est pas encore là. Voici un cas, vous m'enverrez votre patron dès que vous le verrez, son débit d'heures de consultations vient d'augmenter_.

Sortant de la pièce elle se heurta de plein fouet au diagnosticien qui arrivait nonchalamment. Chancelant sous la violence du choc, il se raccrocha à l'épaule de Cuddy et gémit :

- _Voies de fait ! Qu'est ce que j'ai encore fait pour me faire tabasser ?_

- _Qu'est ce que vous n'avez PAS fait, plutôt. Vos heures de consultation, bien sûr. Je ne vous ai pas dit ? Elles viennent d'ailleurs de se multiplier par 2. Vous me devez 8 h à exécuter d'ici demain soir, même si vous devez y passer la nuit !_

- _Hmm Mais mon rencard, alors ?_

- _Si elle est assez folle pour vous aimer, elle vous attendra, ne vous inquiétez pas_ ! _A moins qu'il ne s'agisse de Wilson ?_

Sur ces mots Cuddy s'éloigna d'une démarche chaloupée avec un petit sourire mutin. House la regarda partir, le sourire aux lèvres _Bon dieu, quel cul_ ! pensa-t-il brièvement. Coupant court, il entra dans la salle. Les 3 médecins, qui avaient suivi la conversation à travers la porte vitrée, se dépêchèrent de reprendre un visage neutre. La mauvaise humeur liée aux heures de consultation pouvait s'abattre sur n'importe qui !

HHHHHHHHHHHHH

17H30 House s'étira, satisfait. Cas résolu. Pas trop difficile, cette fois encore. Apparemment, une relation avec Cuddy ne nuisait pas à ses qualités professionnelles. Il fantasmait sur elle depuis si longtemps que son cerveau n'avait pas dû faire la différence avec la réalité songea-t-il. Son cerveau n'était jamais très rationnel, quand il s'agissait d'ELLE. Se remettant difficilement sur pieds, House se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Aujourd'hui, il avait été très sage, n'avait pas demandé d'examens dangereux estimant son quota rempli après le coup des heures de consult'. Cuddy avait enfin craqué pour lui, ce n'était pas le moment de tout faire capoter.

Il entra dans le bureau de la doyenne sans s'annoncer et s'assit sur le bord du bureau.

- _Hello sunshine !_

Cuddy leva le nez, l'air directorial au possible.

- _Cas résolu ?_

- _Yes, mistress ! Dites donc Dr Cuddy, je pourrais parler à Lisa 2 minutes, là ?_

Cuddy se renversa dans son fauteuil, le sourire aux lèvres. Enfin ! Elle ne l'avait pas vu de la journée, il n'avait commis aucune imprudence, elle s'était inquiétée, se demandant si tout cela était bon signe.

- _Je t'écoute, Greg_

- _Ferme les yeux._

Elle obéit. Quand il partait dans ses délires, la manière la plus rapide de s'en sortir était encore la coopération.

- _Visualise ta soirée, là. Tu rentres, tu t'occupes de ta fille, tu la baignes, tu lui donnes à manger. Tu la couches. .. _

- _Hmm, oui, et alors ?_

- _Est-ce qu'il y a un moment où j'apparais ? Cherche bien !_

- _Je cherche, je cherche... Ah, je crois que je te vois. Je viens juste de coucher Rachel. Vers 19H30. Tu entres. Tu as un paquet à la main. Ah, tu as apporté un repas chinois. Tu as eu raison. J'adore les bouchées vapeur aux légumes. Moi j'ai sorti une bouteille. On mange, on prend un verre. On profite du feu de bois que j'ai allumé en rentrant chez moi… Hmm Il me semble que tu deviens coquin, là, Greg ! Oh Greg, ne fais pas ça, tu m'excites_ ! ronronna-t-elle.

- _STOP ! tu es en train de réveiller prématurément mini-Greg, là ! A tout à l'heure. J'ai des courses à faire, moi_ !

House descendit du bureau et se dirigea vers la porte. Sur le point de la refermer, il passa sa tête :

- _Quand même Cuddy, des bouchées vapeur aux légumes ! Tu ne préfères pas un bon gros rouleau de printemps _? suggéra-t-il d'un ton égrillard.

Cuddy faillit s'étouffer et lui lança son stylo à la tête. Se reculant, il l'évita de justesse. Elle riait. Lui aussi. La soirée s'annonçait vraiment très bien.

Cameron, qui passait dans le hall, remarqua de loin le rire de ses patrons. Tiens, ils paraissaient vraiment complices ces deux-là. Intéressant. Voilà quelque chose qu'il faudrait creuser. Elle s'éloigna, ruminant des questions.

HHHHHHHHHHHH

Pendant ce temps-là, à Short Hills, New Jersey, une femme raccrochait son téléphone, songeuse. Elle avait reçu un appel inter-urbain extrêmement intéressant. Elle joua un instant avec le bibelot posé à côté du combiné. Il était sans doute grand temps de revenir faire un tour à Princeton. Après tout, elle n'avait plus rien à perdre.

Dans un petit appartement, un homme raccrochait son téléphone. La première phase de son plan avait l'air de bien se présenter. En attendant, il allait consolider le dossier grâce à quelques photos. Lucas commença à préparer minutieusement ses téléobjectifs


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 I'll be back**

Wilson se posait des questions. Il avait l'impression que House l'évitait. Depuis 10 jours, il lui avait fait régulièrement faux-bond à la cantine, invoquant des consultations. Depuis quand est ce que les consultations l'empêchaient de prendre sa pause méridienne, celui-là ? Fait plus troublant, il lui avait dit qu'il était occupé ce week-end. « _De vieux amis à aller voir_ ». Allons donc, le seul ami de House, c'était lui, Wilson, et il y avait des moments où il se demandait s'il l'était vraiment. Là, par exemple, son soi-disant ami lui faisait des cachotteries, c'était sûr. La curiosité de Wilson était aiguisée.

A ce moment, une canne ouvrit la porte de son bureau. Tiens, le voilà qui faisait une entrée encore plus délicate que d'habitude.

- _Ami du jour, bonjour ! chantonna House, sourire aux lèvres. Je t'ai apporté un café._

- _Bonjour, House. Oh, euh merci pour le café._

Hmm, c'était trop beau pour être honnête, ça. Il ne lui avait pas drogué son café aux amphet' comme l'autre fois, non ?

- _Je n'ai pas drogué ton café. Prends celui que tu veux. Alors, la semaine commence bien, non ?_

- _Euh oui…_

- _Tu as passé un bon week-end ?_

- _HOUSE !_

- _Quoi ?_

- _Monsieur, sortez d'ici ! Où est le vrai House, celui qui grogne, qui râle et déteste l'humanité ?_

- _Tu devrais être content que je sois de bonne humeur, non ?_

- _Oui… Oui, je suis content, mais ce que j'aimerais savoir, c'est POURQUOI tu es de si bonne humeur ?_

- _Ah, il y a besoin d'une raison particulière ?_

House sortit du bureau. S'il n'avait pas autant boité, Wilson aurait juré qu'il dansait. D'ailleurs, il boitait beaucoup… Comme toujours quand il était fatigué… Fatigué ET de bonne humeur, voilà une équation qui souvent signifiait… Mais non, pas House. Wilson eut un petit rire puis stoppa net. Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, dernièrement, House était obsédé par Cuddy. Ca valait peut-être le coup de faire une petite visite à cette dernière.

Dans le hall du PPTH, une belle femme aux yeux froids faisait son entrée. Elle s'avança vers les ascenseurs. Au passage, elle aperçut Lisa et James en grande conversation. Pour être exacte, ils avaient l'air de comploter, tous les deux. La femme monta dans l'ascenseur, elle les verrait plus tard. Il fallait d'abord s'assurer de la présence de sa cible. Elle longea le couloir jusqu'au bureau aux murs vitrés. L'homme qu'elle cherchait était face à son ordinateur, et ce qu'il y voyait semblait être captivant.

Elle entra.

- _Bonjour Greg_

- _….._

- _Tu ne me reconnais pas ? _

- _Bonjour Stacy_.

Voilà, la partie était lancée. A elle de jouer finement, maintenant. Son interlocuteur lui avait raconté son passage à l'hôpital psychiatrique, le sevrage de la vicodine. Il lui avait dit que Greg parlait souvent d'elle, qu'il voulait la revoir. Cela tombait à pic pour Stacy. Marck avait demandé le divorce pour cruauté mentale : Trop froide, trop dure, ne voulant pas d'enfants. « _Un iceberg_ » avait-il dit au juge. Leurs amis avaient pris le parti de Marck. Stacy se retrouvait seule et isolée, même avec ses associés au cabinet d'avocats, on lui avait fait sentir que les relations ne seraient désormais que strictement neutres et professionnelles.

Il était temps de reconquérir une place sociale, de changer d'air. Greg était peut être un con misanthrope mais il était un médecin de renommée mondiale. De plus, il était toujours amoureux d'elle apparemment. Quelle ironie ! Il servirait de bouche-trou, le temps qu'elle trouve mieux. Stacy n'allait pas non plus se coltiner un handicapé le restant de sa vie !

House était mécontent. Qu'est ce qu'elle faisait ici, Stacy ? Il jeta sur elle un œil scrutateur. Pas de doute, cette arrivée intempestive allait lui créer des soucis avec sa tigresse ! Quoiqu'un peu de jalousie puisse pimenter les rapports, et donner lieu à d'intéressantes réconciliations… Hmm il fallait connaître l'ensemble des données du problème.

- _Il y a longtemps que tu es ici ? Tu as vu Cuddy, Wilson ?_

- _Oh, je les ai vus discuter dans le bureau de Lisa en passant. C'est toi que j'étais venu voir de toute façon…_

- _Oh ! Diable, et qu'est ce qui me vaut le plaisir ?_

Stacy eut un rire de gorge tout à fait étonnant pour qui la connaissait tant soit peu.

- _Je pensais à toi dernièrement. J'ai eu envie de te revoir_…

House se renversa dans son fauteuil. Voilà qui devenait intéressant. Deux femmes qui le voulaient ! Une situation totalement inédite pour lui, mais plutôt excitante.

HHHHHHHHHHHH

Cuddy sortit de son bureau avec Wilson. Il lui fallait de l'air. Wilson avait tenté de lui tirer les vers du nez, et il était fin, très fin. Elle n'avait pas mentionné sa rupture avec Lucas et avait réussi à l'aiguiller sur une femme mystérieuse. Ils s'approchèrent de l'accueil. Brenda présenta une pile de papiers à signer à Cuddy et déclara

- _Vous ne devinerez jamais qui je viens de voir passer ?_

- _…._

- _La dame qui était juriste ici. L'ancienne compagne du Dr House !_

- _Stacy ! s'exclamèrent les 2 médecins en chœur._

Lisa se sentit blêmir. Merde. Stacy. Que faire ? Comment se dépêtrer de cette mante religieuse ?

Wilson, lui, avait le sourire aux lèvres. Finalement, c'était peut-être Stacy, la raison de la bonne humeur de House. Quoiqu'en y repensant, elle l'avait laissé 2 fois à l'état de loque.

Wilson se rembrunit en songeant que ce n'était sans doute pas une si bonne nouvelle.

Cuddy et lui échangèrent un regard et se dirigèrent vers l'ascenseur.

HHHHHHHHHHHH

House entendit les hauts talons claquer dans le couloir. Il étouffa un sourire. A vrai dire, la situation se compliquait de minute en minute, et il n'était pas mécontent de la voir arriver.

Tiens le petit Jimmy était là aussi. Pas question qu'il rate le spectacle, celui-là. Il observa d'un œil intéressé Lisa plaquer un sourire forcé sur son visage.

- _Stacy, quel bon vent t'amène ?_

Les 2 femmes échangèrent un baiser insincère_._

- _Bonjour Lisa ! Bonjour James ! et bien, je suis venue rendre visite à Greg, j'avais TRES envie de le revoir._

Ledit Greg faillit s'étouffer. Ouh là là, ça allait lui retomber sur le nez, c'était certain. Les yeux de Lisa viraient à l'orage. Le regardant à peine, elle lui jeta :

- _House, dans mon bureau. J'ai des statistiques sur l'utilisation de la salle d'IRM tout à fait curieuses à vous montrer. Stacy, à plus tard. Tu récupéreras les restes de House, si ça t'intéresse toujours…_

- _Yes, mistress. _

Il se leva aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Un sale quart d'heure se profilait. D'un autre côté, s'il s'y prenait bien, une nuit d'anthologie pouvait se profiler à l'horizon…

Il la suivit dans on bureau. Elle referma la porte à clef derrière lui et baissa les stores. Une pensée fugitive envahit House. Se pouvait-il qu'il ait ses chances, là, sur le bureau ?

- _N'y pense même pas_, asséna Cuddy._ Pourquoi est-elle là ? C'est toi qui l'as fait venir ? Qu'est ce qu'elle veut ? Qu'est ce que TU veux ?_

Levant une main, il interrompit le feu roulant de questions.

- _Hop hop hop, on se calme. __Elle était là depuis 5 minutes quand tu es arrivée. Apparemment, elle voulait me revoir_.

Il s'apprêtait à ajouter une remarque taquine sur la jalousie de Cuddy, quand il aperçut, stupéfait, ses lèvres tremblantes et les larmes dans ses yeux. Vérifiant l'opacité des stores, il s'approcha d'elle pour l'enlacer.

- _Lisa, Stacy, c'est du passé ! Elle ne m'intéresse plus depuis longtemps_.

Il la berçait doucement. Cuddy finit par nouer ses bras autour de sa taille. Ils s'embrassèrent doucement. Les pleurs avaient disparu de son regard. House lança la plaisanterie qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

- _Avec les nuits que je passe avec toi, de toute façon, mini-Greg n'a plus aucune énergie pour aller voir ailleurs_ _!_

Lisa prit un air espiègle.

- _Mini et grand Greg n'avaient pas l'air mécontents jusqu'ici. Faut-il que je te fasse une ordonnance de Viagra ?_

- _Oh non Sunshine. Si mini-Greg tombe en panne, je suis sûr que tu es à la pointe des dernières techniques de réanimation._

HHHHHHHHHH

Stacy supportait le bavardage de Wilson depuis 1 heure, maintenant. Il avait essayé de lui tirer les vers du nez. Comme si le petit Wiwi était de force, face à elle ! Et Greg qui ne revenait pas ! Elle s'enquit :

- _Mais où est Greg ?_

Wilson regarda sa montre. 17H30.

- _Oh, il a dû rentrer chez lui. Je crois qu'il t'a fait faux bond, Stacy._

Wilson avait l'air moqueur. Son cerveau fonctionnait à toute allure. _Tu ne l'intéresses plus, ma grande. Apparemment, il a trouvé mieux ailleurs._ Et compte tenu de la réaction de Cuddy tout à l'heure, et de l'empressement de House à la suivre dans son bureau, il n'avait plus aucun doute sur ce qui se tramait. Il étouffa un rire. _Ne vous inquiétez pas, mes tourtereaux. Je vais vous protéger, mais après il faudra tout me raconter…_

- _Et si je t'invitais à dîner ? Tu es descendue dans quel hôtel ?_

Allons. Ce n'était qu'une première journée. Demain, Stacy verrait que faire avec son contact. Il l'avait prévenue. Cuddy et Wilson ne laissaient personne s'approcher de lui depuis cette histoire d'asile de fous. En attendant, autant se faire offrir le restaurant.

Quelques étages plus bas, La doyenne et son diagnosticien préféré quittaient l'hôpital du même pas. Cameron les vit partir. Encore ensemble, ces deux-là ! Elle vérifia. Chacun partait dans une direction différente. Ouf. Elle se faisait sans doute des idées.

Elle ne vit pas la moto suivre la voiture, dans la direction du domicile de Lisa Cuddy.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 Les apparences sont-elles vraiment trompeuses ?**

Stacy se réveilla de mauvaise humeur, ce matin-là. Elle avait passé une soirée extrêmement frustrante avec James, et avait bu légèrement plus que de raison. Certes, elle était satisfaite de revoir un vieil ami, mais elle avait bien remarqué à quel point elle le surprenait, et même le décevait par ses propos amers. Ses informations concernant House n'avaient guère progressé. Wilson lui avait parlé de son internement volontaire causé par les ravages de la vicodine. Il avait lourdement insisté sur le fait que Greg, quoiqu'égal à lui-même en apparence, restait fragile, et qu'une rechute était possible à chaque instant.

Stacy s'était remémoré de vieux souvenirs, la façon dont elle avait laissé tomber après son infarctus, puis une 2ème fois alors qu'elle avait eu tant envie de revenir vers lui, et s'était dit que peut-être, finalement, la 3ème fois serait la bonne. Rêveuse, elle s'était plu à imaginer que peut-être il était un peu plus facile à vivre en vieillissant, et que peut-être alors, finalement, elle pourrait…

Wilson avait remarqué son air rêveur. Il lui avait déclaré un peu sèchement que House était toujours le même vieux con asocial et emmerdeur, et qu'espérer une amélioration de ce côté-là était vain.

Stacy repoussa ces pensées négatives. Pourquoi ce bon vieux Jimmy tenait-il tant à la tenir à l'écart de Greg ? Elle avait rendez-vous avec son contact ce matin, certaines clefs lui manquaient, elle avait bien besoin de lui.

Une heure plus tard, elle entrait dans le café et s'asseyait en face de Lucas Douglas.

- _Je crois que vous m'avez trompée, M. Douglas. Greg n'a pas eu l'air spécialement ravi de me voir. Il m'a à peine dit bonjour et s'est sauvé dans le bureau de Cuddy. _

- _Mais c'est normal Mme Warmer. Comme je vous l'ai expliqué, il est surveillé. Les Drs Wilson et Cuddy empêchent tout le monde de l'approcher. Oh, je ne dis pas qu'ils le font méchamment, mais House a l'impression d'être en prison. Il m'a contacté en secret en me demandant de vous appeler. Il place beaucoup d'espoirs en vous._

- _Mais il n'était même pas chez lui hier soir ! Comment le rencontrer, s'ils le surveillent tout le temps ?_

- _Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je reste en planque et je vous préviens dès que vous pourrez le voir. D'ici demain, vous aurez un créneau, c'est promis._

Stacy partie, Lucas resta quelques instants songeur. D'un seul coup, il tapa violemment du poing sur la table. Ce salopard passait toutes ses soirées chez Lisa. Ca se bécotait, ça roucoulait, il avait pris assez de photos pour le savoir. Mais bientôt, la récréation serait terminée. Retour du grand méchant House, du moins dans l'esprit de Cuddy, et place au gentil Lucas, qui lui pardonnerait gracieusement le congé cavalier qu'il avait pris en pleine figure la semaine précédente. En attendant, il était temps d'aller faire un tour sur le parking du PPTH.

HHHHHHHHHHH

A l'hôpital, un vent de bonne humeur semblait souffler sur le personnel. Le Dr Cuddy avait envoyé ce matin une note de service relative à l'organisation d'un bal de fin d'année, entre Noël et Nouvel-An, pour « souder les équipes » et « intégrer les familles à la vie de l'hôpital ». Une crèche et des animateurs enfants seraient présents, tout était prévu. La doyenne recevait d'ailleurs gracieusement les remerciements d'un petit groupe d'infirmières, qui se disaient que la maternité réussissait au Dr Cuddy. Elle se dirigea d'un pas conquérant vers les étages, il fallait bien s'assurer que la nouvelle dudit bal avait été intégrée par les chefs de service qui avaient leurs bureaux là-haut, non ?

Elle décida de commencer ses travaux d'approche par le bureau de Wilson, dans lequel elle sembla découvrir avec une pointe d'étonnement son chef diagnosticien.

- _Bonjour James. Tiens, House, vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire, des consultations, par exemple ?_

- _Je ne suis pas sur la liste des bagnards ce matin. Tant mieux, ça m'aurait empêché de profiter de bon matin de ce magnifique décolleté qui ne laisse pas beaucoup de place à l'imagination. On est en hiver, vous allez vous enrhumer, Cuddy !_

- _Oh, vous vous inquiétez pour ma santé ?_

- _Je m'en fiche éperdument. Mais Cuddy enrhumée égale Cuddy en col roulé. Ce qui nuirait considérablement à ma motivation !_

- _**STOP !**_

Wilson, qui avait un peu l'impression d'être pris pour un con, décida d'arrêter là le marivaudage.

- _Dites moi, vous deux, vous n'oseriez pas vous moquer de moi, par hasard ?_

Deux regards bleus un peu trop innocents se tournèrent vers lui.

- _Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que vous voulez dire James ?_ dit enfin Cuddy.

- _Non, vous ne voyez pas, du tout, c'est sûr. Depuis 10 jours, vous êtes gaie comme une fauvette, vous nous pondez des bals de fin d'année, vous chantonnez dans les couloirs et c'est juste une coïncidence. _

- _Mais…_

- _Je n'ai pas fini. Toi, là, le grand emmerdeur, tu arrives avec le sourire, tu me demandes des nouvelles de mon week-end, tu n'es plus jamais chez toi –Je sais, j'ai vérifié-, tu ne rechignes presque pas à faire tes heures de consult, et surtout, surtout, quand Cuddy te convoque dans son bureau, soi-disant pour te passer un savon, tu y cours, et avec le sourire encore !! Tu en profites même pour me refiler élégamment ton ex sur les bras par la même occasion ! Alors maintenant, ça suffit. Que vous gardiez ça secret à l'hôpital, je le comprends très bien, mais vous ne croyiez pas me cacher ça longtemps, quand même ?_

Wilson envisagea ses deux amis. Lisa avait le feu aux joues, House semblait fasciné par sa canne. Le silence s'installa.

- _C'est à dire.. C'est très récent_… tenta Cuddy.

- _Non mais tu nous vois jouer au petit couple ?_ s'insurgea House.

Wilson se mit à rire.

- _Non, je ne vous vois pas roucouler dans les coins. Mais je vois que vous ne niez pas, c'est déjà ça. Et bien, les enfants, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire. Stacy est revenue conquérir son ex, espèce de bourreau des cœurs. Alors, mettez les choses au point avec elle par pitié. Je ne jouerai pas les confidents une deuxième soirée._

- _Hm finalement, je me ferais bien un petit harem, moi_ ! lança House.

Cuddy lui lança un regard noir.

- _Fais attention à toi, House. Des représailles privées ne sont pas exclues…_

Devant la mine déconfite de son ami, Wilson ne put s'empêcher de rire.

_Ca n'a pas que des avantages, de coucher avec son patron, tu vois !!_

HHHHHHHHHHHHH

La fin de journée tombait sur Princeton. En ces journées d'automne, l'obscurité arrivait plus rapidement, et House n'avait pas l'intention de trainer. Il enfila son blouson de cuir et se dirigea vers la sortie. Vivre chez Lisa, il n'avait rien contre, surtout qu'il y trouvait un certain nombre d'avantages non négligeables, comme le lit de Lisa, la présence de Lisa, les soirées au coin du feu avec Lisa, les fou-rires avec elle... Bref, la vie avec elle offrait bien des douceurs. Il n'était pas sûr de les mériter, mais après tout, il les méritait certainement plus que Lucas qui en avait brièvement profité avant lui ! Néanmoins, il fallait bien qu'il fasse le plein de slips propres et qu'il joue un peu de musique avant de regagner ce qu'il avait de plus en plus tendance à considérer comme son foyer. S'il avait pu amener son piano, tout aurait été si parfait.

Arrivé à l'appartement, il jeta hâtivement 2 ou 3 vêtements dans un sac quand la sonnette retentit. Cet emmerdeur de Wilson l'avait vu partir et voulait lui tirer les vers du nez. Un sourire malicieux aux lèvres, House partit ouvrir la porte.

Devant lui se tenait Stacy.

_Greg, tu m'as tellement manqué,_ lui dit-elle.

Lui passant les bras autour du cou, elle le poussa vers l'intérieur.

House, sans répondre, referma la porte avec sa canne.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 Question de confiance**

Lucas gara sa voiture sur le parking du PPTH en coup de vent. Il avait ½ h, 1h au plus devant lui pour réussir son coup. House avait refermé sa porte tellement rapidement qu'il avait failli rater LA photo. Pour le reste, il faisait confiance à Stacy. Cette femme cachait un feu bouillonnant sous sa froideur apparente. Elle l'avait déjà comblé en se jetant au cou de House, aucun doute, elle n'allait pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin.

Il pénétra rapidement dans le hall et s'engouffra dans le bureau de Cuddy.

- _????? Que fais-tu ici ?_

- _J'ai quelque chose de passionnant à te montrer Lisa. Tu devrais mieux choisir tes amants tu ne crois pas ? Celui–ci bouffe un peu trop à tous les râteliers…_

Il jeta la photo sur le bureau. Cuddy s'en saisit en fronçant les sourcils. On voyait Stacy enlacer House devant sa porte d'entrée. Il avait une tête impénétrable, mais elle nota avec soulagement qu'en aucune manière, il n'avait l'air de répondre à l'invite amoureuse qui lui était faite.

Elle jeta la photo sur la table…

- _Ca ne prouve rien_, dit-elle avec dédain.

- _Cette photo a été prise il y a 10 minutes, suis-moi chez lui, et tu seras sûre…_

- _Je n'ai aucune raison d'aller contrôler ce qu'il fait !_

- _Non, bien sûr, tu as confiance ! Il t'a donné tellement de raisons d'avoir confiance en lui depuis des années…._

Lisa ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Lucas marquait un point, là.

Se haïssant elle-même pour ce qu'elle faisait, elle attrapa son manteau.

- _Très bien, je prends ma voiture, je te suis !_

Le court trajet sembla lui durer des heures. Les mains crispées sur le volant, la doyenne pensait en boucle _Et si je les trouve ensemble… Et si je les trouve ensemble…_

Elle retrouva Lucas sur le perron du 221b. Il avait déjà la main sur la poignée de la porte.

Théâtralement, il ouvrit, la laissant passer devant lui.

HHHHHHHHHHH

House et Stacy, whisky à la main, semblaient discuter, assis l'un dans le canapé, l'autre dans un fauteuil.

Le diagnosticien ouvrit la bouche. Il avait l'air glacial.

- _On n'attendait plus que vous pour commencer notre partie de jambes en l'air, au cas où vous voudriez participer, non ? _

Quelques minutes plus tôt, il avait refermé la porte, les bras de Stacy autour de son cou. Et avait détaché doucement ces bras qu'il avait tant aimés.

- _Qu'est ce qui me vaut ce retour d'affection soudain, Stacy ?_

- _ Mais, c'est bien toi qui m'as fait parvenir ce message par ton ami ?_

Ils se regardaient, perplexes.

- _Assieds-toi_ offrit House. _Je crois que nous allons avoir besoin d'un verre tous les deux._

Stacy se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil, tandis que House leur versait à chacun son meilleur bourbon.

- _Quel message ? Quel ami ?_

- _Ton ami, M. Douglas m'a téléphoné. Il m'a raconté ce qui t'était arrivé ces derniers mois…_

House baissa la tête, tandis que Stacy lui lançait un regard compatissant.

- _Bref, il m'a dit que James et Lisa te surveillaient de très près, pour éviter que tu ne retombes dans la vicodine. Que tu n'en pouvais plus de cette surveillance. Que tu parlais beaucoup de moi. Que tu voulais me revoir. Que j'étais toujours la femme de ta vie_ termina-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre.

House resta quelques instants abasourdi dans son canapé, tournant son verre entre ses mains. Il reprit lentement la parole.

- _Je crois que tu es aussi victime que nous dans cette affaire…_

- _« Nous » ?_ releva Stacy avec surprise. _Qui est « Nous » ?_

- _Douglas est détective privé. Il a effectivement été mon ami à un moment donné, du moins je le croyais. Pendant que j'étais chez les fous, il a commencé à sortir avec Cuddy. Je crois qu'il ne supporte pas qu'elle ait rompu avec lui._

- _Je ne vois pas très bien où est le rapport entre toi et la vie amoureuse de Lisa ?_

- _Et bien…_. House hésita. Les choses n'étaient pas faciles à formuler. _Ca fait des années que je la poursuis…_

- _Ca fait des années que tu la poursuis de tes remarques sexistes sur ses seins, ses fesses, son corps_, s'amusa Stacy. _Elle s'en est assez plainte !_

- _Nous vivons ensemble, Lisa et moi !_ déclara abruptement House. Il avait l'air aux aguets, semblant la défier de faire une remarque désobligeante.

Stacy resta pantoise. Ils vivaient ensemble. Elle, Stacy Warner, avocate réputée, s'était non seulement rendue ridicule aux yeux moqueurs de Greg House, mais de plus, elle s'était fait avoir comme une bleue par un petit détective minable. Il allait le lui payer, c'était certain.

Elle reprit difficilement contenance et se permit un petit sourire.

- _Toutes ces disputes cachaient donc une belle histoire d'amour ?_

- _Euh… tu peux l'appeler comme ça si tu veux_. Greg s'agita sur son canapé, mal à l'aise.

- _Oh, mais si, tu es amoureux._ Cette fois, Stacy se moquait franchement. _Et elle aussi, compte tenu de sa rapidité à t'extirper de mes griffes hier ! Mais alors, que crois-tu qu'il va se passer maintenant ?_

- _A mon avis, nous allons voir arriver Lisa et l'autre fouille-merde d'ici peu de temps_ annonça House, tout à coup rembruni.

A cet instant, Lisa pénétra dans la pièce, suivie de près par Douglas.

Stacy se leva.

- _Lisa, ravie de te revoir. M. Douglas, vous vous êtes servie de moi, apparemment ? Vous auriez dû y réfléchir à deux fois, je crois. Je vais toucher un mot de vous à mes amis, le juge Harding et le shérif Monroe. Surveillez bien vos faits et gestes, M. Douglas, où votre licence de privé risque d'appartenir au passé d'ici peu …_

Elle posa son verre et saisit son manteau et son sac.

- _Greg, Lisa, je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde, mais vous comprendrez que je ne reste pas. J'ai quand même un peu de mal à l'encaisser. Au revoir._

Ayant gardé toute sa dignité, Stacy Warner ravala ses rêves brisés. Elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée et sortit, suivie par Lucas Douglas.

Restés seuls, Cuddy et House se regardèrent un long moment. Elle eut un élan vers lui, qu'il stoppa d'un geste :

- _Tu sais ce qui me fait le plus de mal, dans cette histoire, Lisa ?_

- _…_

- _C'est que tu n'aies pas eu confiance en moi. _

Sur ces mots, House saisit son blouson de cuir et ses clefs de moto. Il s'approcha de la porte.

- _Tu refermas la porte en partant, je vais faire un peu de moto, histoire de ne pas passer ma rage sur toi._

Lisa Cuddy resta immobile au centre de la pièce, le regard sec, contemplant les yeux grand ouverts sa vie dévastée.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10 Un cœur en hiver**

Elle était rentrée chez elle. Elle s'était occupée de sa fille. Rachel avait bien eu du mal à lui arracher un sourire. Elle avait pleuré toute la nuit, dans son lit soudain bien trop grand et froid, le nez enfoui dans l'oreiller qui gardait l'odeur de Greg. Mais personne n'était venu la surprendre cette nuit.

Au matin, dans la salle de bain, elle avait regardé sans étonnement la femme détruite qui lui faisait face dans le miroir, ses cernes, le pli triste au coin de sa bouche. Elle s'était maquillée rapidement, n'essayant pas même pas de cacher les ravages de la nuit.

Elle était arrivée, avait eu du mal à dire bonjour, accablée par le poids de ces regards qui jaugeaient son malheur. Elle n'avait pas réussi à manger, était restée dans son bureau, enfouie dans la paperasse. Par chance, elle n'avait pas de rendez-vous aujourd'hui.

Elle ne l'avait même pas vu passer, aucune entrée fracassante n'était venue ternir le calme de son bureau. D'ailleurs, à part Wilson qui avait fait ce qu'il pouvait pour lui remonter le moral, quasiment personne ne l'avait dérangée, aujourd'hui se dit Lisa avec un petit sourire triste. La détresse des autres fait peur aux gens, elle l'avait déjà remarqué. Autant rentrer à la maison, elle n'arrivait plus à travailler de toute façon, décida-t-elle, sentant les larmes qui recommençaient à couler sur ses joues.

HHHHHHHHHH

Quelques étages au dessus d'elle, House lançait sa balle mécaniquement contre le mur. Il ne pouvait se l'ôter de l'esprit. La trahison de Lisa. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot. A quoi bon hasarder son cœur, s'il vous était rendu brisé ? En l'absence de cas, il avait envoyé les larbins un peu trop fouineurs faire ses consultations.

Il lança une dernière fois sa balle et baissa les bras. Elle lui revint en pleine tête. Le léger choc le décida. House empoigna sa canne et se dirigea vers le bureau de Wilson.

Wilson rédigeait ses comptes-rendus lorsque House pénétra, sans s'annoncer, comme d'habitude, dans son antre. Il regarda son ami s'affaler dans le fauteuil de vis-à-vis, l'air morose.

- _Wow ! Tu n'es pas de bonne humeur_, constata-t-il. _Tu fais la gueule et Lisa pleure dans son bureau ! Que s'est-il passé ? _

- _Si tu es allé consoler Cuddy, tu es au courant_ jeta House d'un ton hargneux.

- _Tiens, ce n'est plus Lisa ? Et qu'est ce qu'elle a fait de si grave, Cuddy ?_

- _Elle ne me fait même pas confiance. Elle ne me croit pas. Elle me prend vraiment pour un gros porc qui ne pense qu'à baiser tout ce qui passe !_

House criait, et tapa du poing sur l'accoudoir. Wilson restait étrangement calme, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- _C'est vrai que depuis quelques années, elle a eu beaucoup de raisons de te faire confiance _remarqua-t-il d'un ton badin. _Ce n'est pas comme si nous parlions d'un ex-drogué aux opiacés qui a hurlé à l'hôpital entier qu'il avait couché avec elle. Ce n'est pas non plus comme si nous parlions d'un homme qui a passé des mois à qualifier sa fille de sac à crottes, des années à lui faire des remarques déplacées, qui a risqué sa vie plusieurs fois pour satisfaire les fantaisies de son esprit malade… Je dois continuer ?_

House resta bouche bée un instant. Il n'avait jamais envisagé les choses de cette manière. Ce nouveau point de vue n'était guère à son avantage.

- _Je n'avais pas vu les choses comme ça_ admit-il.

Il réfléchit quelques instants, tête baissée.

- _J'ai encore merdé, quoi !_

- _Ah, quand même. Une lueur de conscience est parvenue à ton cerveau. Faut jamais désespérer, hein !_

Wilson s'était permis un ton sarcastique. Il se demanda s'il n'en avait pas trop dit. C'est qu'il était susceptible, l'animal !

- _Tu crois que je peux réparer mes conneries ?_

Le ton était plein d'espoir, presque naïf. Wilson se mit à rire.

- _Elle n'attend que ça, grand imbécile. Elle est d'une faiblesse effarante avec toi ! Cours, vas-y, fonce chez elle !_

HHHHHHHHHH

Lucas Douglas s'étira sur son siège, las mais satisfait.

La veille, après avoir essuyé les foudres de Stacy Warner - _Quelle furie celle-là_ – il était resté en planque dans la rue de House. Il avait presque immédiatement vu ce dernier sortir, l'air dur, et partir sur sa moto. Lisa l'avait suivi, en larmes, et était montée dans sa voiture.

Ensuite, il avait planqué devant chez elle la moitié de la nuit, House ne s'était pas pointé. _Avec leurs deux caractères bornés, il n'y avait aucun risque qu'ils se réconcilient à l'hôpital_ songeait-il. Et ce soir, toujours rien. On était vendredi soir. Ils allaient passer deux jours sans se voir. Parfait. Il était temps pour Lucas d'aller chez Lisa pour la consoler.

Au moment précis où il mettait la main sur la poignée de voiture, il entendit une moto vrombir dans la rue. Interrompant son geste, il regarda avec stupéfaction la Honda 1000 se garer dans l'entrée de garage de Lisa. House en descendit rapidement, fouilla dans sa poche, en sortit une clef et entra dans la maison. MERDE ! Le grand connard faisait le premier pas ! Lucas n'avait absolument pas prévu cette réaction. La mort dans l'âme, il considéra la porte, espérant contre toute raison la voir se rouvrir rapidement.

Lisa venait de coucher Rachel. Elle avait essayé de manger, mais rien n'était passé. Elle s'apprêtait à s'asseoir dans son canapé avec ses dossiers quand elle entendit la moto.

Le cœur battant, elle courut à la fenêtre, et LE vit se garer dans l'allée. La porte s'ouvrit.

Il était là maintenant, devant elle. Il nota sa pâleur et ses yeux brillants. Le silence s'installa.

- _Je suis un sale con. Je ne mérite absolument pas que tu me fasses confiance. Je ne TE mérite pas, d'ailleurs_ ! Il s'interrompit un court instant _Crois-tu que tu pourras me pardonner ?_

Il eut à peine le temps de finir sa phrase. Elle était déjà dans ses bras.

Après une seconde d'hésitation, elle se laissa complètement aller et lui tomba dans les bras. Il avait fait le premier pas, avait reconnu son erreur. Pourquoi se gâcher encore la vie avec des principes ? Il était là, il était là pour elle, il était à elle.

Ils s'embrassèrent avec une tendresse infinie, collés l'un à l'autre. Il la serrait contre lui à la briser, elle s'accrochait à son cou comme si elle allait tomber. Ils s'embrassaient, ils s'embrassaient encore et encore, ne pouvant s'arrêter, leurs bouches et leurs langues aimantées, perdus dans un océan de douceur, exprimant à travers leurs baisers tout ce que leur pudeur les empêchait de se dire.

Dans la rue, le soir d'automne était tombé et la lumière du salon de Lisa Cuddy révélait parfaitement ce qui se passait à l'intérieur. La rage au cœur, Lucas se focalisa sur la technique et prit une rafale de photos à ajouter à sa petite collection. Il avait perdu le premier round, d'accord, mais il n'avait pas perdu la guerre.

Dans la maison, deux cœurs fiers avaient enfin déposé les armes et s'embrassaient à perdre haleine.

Après un regard, ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre.

Greg s'assit sur le lit et attira Lisa vers lui. Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau. Ils s'allongèrent, ils s'embrassaient toujours. Ils se déshabillèrent l'un l'autre, sans cesser de s'embrasser. Un long moment ils restèrent sans bouger, enlacés, collés l'un à l'autre, savourant le contact de la peau de l'autre et toujours en s'embrassant. Les sentiments qu'ils ne savaient pas exprimer passaient au travers de leurs nombreux baisers. Ils firent l'amour doucement, tendrement, et toujours ils s'embrassaient. De petits mots tendres leurs échappaient _- Ma douce_, _- Que tu es fort_, _- Que tu es belle_, _- J'aime tes yeux_, _- J'aime les tiens - J'aime ta bouche_ _- J'aime tes seins - J'aime tes épaules - J'aime tes fesses - J'aime les tiennes_… et dans un dernier soupir, repus d'amour et de sexe, très bas, en fermant les yeux, ils osèrent enfin… - _Je t'aime - Je t'aime_.

La lune était ronde et pleine. Rachel dormait à poings fermés dans son petit lit. Tout était calme, beau, paisible et doux, la nature leur accordait une pause. Au-delà des étoiles et de la nuit complice, la tempête se préparait.

Dans son petit appartement, Lucas Douglas complétait ses dossiers. Il ne la récupérerait plus maintenant, mais Lisa Cuddy allait regretter de l'avoir éconduit jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11 Variations sur le même t'aime !**

Lisa Cuddy prit une profonde aspiration. Il était trop tard pour reculer maintenant. Ca faisait 15 jours que House la tannait sur le sujet. Il avait réussi, dans un moment très intime, à lui faire promettre de réaliser son fantasme, et maintenant, il exigeait que la promesse soit honorée. Ca n'allait pas être facile, cependant. Le regardant, elle fondit devant sa mine espiègle et sa fossette craquante. D'un seul coup, elle se décida, et s'avança vers lui.

House, devinant ses réticences à sa mine crispée, arborait un petit sourire particulièrement malicieux. Depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, il avait remarqué avec surprise, puis délices, qu'elle ne résistait jamais à ses sourires. Il en usait avec modération, pour ne pas éveiller ses soupçons, mais cette fois, vraiment, il avait trop envie….

Lisa enfila le casque qu'il lui tendait. Il l'aida à l'attacher, et à s'asseoir derrière lui.

_Surtout, tu t'accroches bien à moi, et dans les virages, tu suis mes mouvements. Tu vas adorer ça, tu vas voir._

_Je me tiens comme ça_ ?

Elle l'enlaça légèrement. House se mit à rire.

- _Lisa, tu m'avais habitué à plus de vigueur dans l'étreinte_.

Elle s'accrocha fermement à ses hanches. Il considéra ses mains, un peu trop basses à son goût.

_Remontes un peu, ou mini-Greg ne va pas résister_. Elle le tapa sur l'épaule.

_Tu diras à mini-Greg qu'il va pouvoir prendre un looooong repos s'il s'avise de la ramener._

Pour toute réponse, House démarra. Il sortit tranquillement de l'allée de la maison. Et s'engagea dans la rue.

Lisa considérait avec appréhension les alentours, bien agrippée à Greg. Il allait doucement. Elle se rassurait peu à peu. Elle avait pris une baby-sitter pour 2 heures, il lui avait parlé de campagne, de feuilles mortes et de paysages magnifiques, et elle mourrait d'envie de voir ça. Au feu rouge, les adolescents entassés dans la voiture à côté d'eux admiraient la moto ouvertement. Elle les considéra d'un petit air supérieur, dont l'effet fut gâché par le casque.

Petit à petit, le soir tombait, en ce vendredi soir, petit à petit la ville s'estompait, et la vitesse augmentait. Au bout d'un moment, elle se rendit compte que maintenant, Greg fonçait sur cette route droite de campagne. La sensation était totalement grisante, excitante. Elle resserra les cuisses autour de lui. _Waouh _!

Il entendit son cri de joie, il la sentit presser ses jambes autour de lui, et en fut galvanisé. Allons, elle était vraiment parfaite, cette femme-là ! La route s'élevait à larges lacets à présent, il ne ralentit pas l'allure, conforté par ses réactions. Il sentait son corps épouser le sien, se pencher et se relever en même temps que lui, c'était même un peu trop bon pour sa lucidité de conducteur…

Ils s'arrêtèrent en haut de la colline. House coupa le moteur, cala la moto et aida Cuddy à descendre. Ils ôtèrent leur casque d'un même mouvement.

_Regarde autour de toi Sunshine_.

Elle s'approcha de la rambarde. Ils n'étaient qu'à une ½ heure de Princeton, mais elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de venir à cet endroit. La colline surplombait toute la ville, dont les lumières trouaient la nuit. La vue était splendide, magique. Aucun bruit dans l'air environnant, elle inspira profondément. La vitesse, la vue, les lumières, là en bas qui les éclairaient légèrement, elle eut l'impression que tous ses soucis, ses responsabilités, ses contraintes s'envolaient. Lisa étendit les bras, et tournoya sur elle-même en riant.

_Je me sens liiiiibre_.

House était subjugué. Il avait déjà entrevu cette facette d'elle-même dans leurs moments intimes. Il l'avait vu s'abandonner à lui, mais ce soir, cette nuit, elle irradiait. Ses boucles brunes, sa bouche gourmande, sa façon de se mouvoir si sensuelle, il y avait de quoi devenir fou. Il était le seul à avoir droit à cela, et il avait bien l'intention que ça dure.

Elle s'approcha de lui, appuyé nonchalamment à la moto, et le trouva terriblement séduisant.

Elle mit ses bras autour de son cou. Il l'enlaça.

_J'ai l'impression d'être dans un film. Un mystérieux et séduisant étranger m'a kidnappé, que va-t-il faire de moi ?_

Sans répondre, il lui sourit, et l'embrassa voluptueusement. Elle lui répondit avec ardeur. Au bout d'un moment, hors d'haleine, ils se séparèrent, ne se lâchant pas du regard.

_J'ai trouvé mon film tu sais._

_Et alors ?_

Elle prit une voix rauque et érotique.

_House, bête de sexe, fais-moi l'amour ou je ne réponds plus de mon corps_ *

Il lui tendit brutalement son casque et enfila le sien. Il était plus que temps de rentrer.

HHHHHHHHHHHHH

Le lendemain matin, House se réveilla de bonne humeur. Les yeux clos, les images de la nuit précédente – torride- repassaient dans sa tête. Il réalisa qu'on était samedi, et sa bonne humeur s'intensifia encore. Deux jours sans hôpital, deux jours avec une Lisa détendue, deux jours de câlins et de sexe se dit-il avec satisfaction.

Greg se tourna et posa la main sur la forme endormie à côté de lui.

_Noooon, je veux dormiiiiiir_ entendit-il gémir.

Finalement, mini-Greg allait peut-être rester au repos déplora son propriétaire, jetant un œil navré sur une érection matinale de toute beauté.

_Lisa, réveille-toi_ chuchota-t-il, dans son dos.

Ecartant ses cheveux, il gratifia sa compagne de petits baisers dans la nuque qui la firent frissonner.

Roulant sur elle-même, Lisa se retrouva vite au creux de ses bras.

_Je suis fatiguée_, se plaignit-elle. _Je ne me repose pas au travail, moi. Je bosse dur, je m'occupe de Rachel, je satisfais tes fantasmes débridés, et là, j'ai mal partout et je veux dormir._

_Pauvre toi_, compatit House de manière inattendue. _Veux-tu un massage ?_

Lisa ouvrit un œil, intéressée.

_Je veux bien un massage. J'ai mal au cou, j'ai mal aux épaules, j'ai mal aux mollets…_

_Chut, je vais chercher de la crème décontractante et je m'occupe de toi, mamie !_

Trop fatiguée pour protester, elle enfonça sa tête dan les oreillers. Elle entendait des bruits dans la salle de bains. Apparemment, il était décidé à s'occuper d'elle. Autant profiter de cette bonne volonté provisoire. Elle entendit une voix :

_Déshabille-toi !_

_Mais c'est pas vrai, tu ne penses qu'à ta libido !_

_Lisa, avec la meilleure volonté du monde, je ne peux pas te masser le dos si tu gardes ta nuisette, tu sais _

Deux minutes plus tard, elle soupirait de béatitude, qui aurait pensé qu'il était si doué _aussi _pour les massages ? Pas elle, en tout cas, et pourtant, il dénouait un à un tous les nœuds de sa nuque et de ses épaules, elle était bien, elle était au chaud…

House considéra la femme nue et endormie à côté de lui. _Avant je l'excitais, maintenant je l'endors_, songea-t-il brièvement avec un sourire un peu forcé. Il s'apprêtait à retourner dans la salle de bains ranger la crème, quand une voix de bébé affamé se fit entendre dans la maison. Il jeta un œil vers Lisa endormie, et avec un soupir remonta le drap sur elle. Pas de sexe, et en plus, il allait falloir s'occuper de Rachel ! Sa vie devenait bien étrange, ces derniers temps…

HHHHHHH

Lisa s'éveilla, totalement reposée et en pleine forme, vers midi. Après un coup d'œil affolé au réveil, elle saisit un peignoir et se précipita dans la cuisine, d'où semblait provenir des bruits.

A sa grande surprise, elle y trouva Rachel, habillée étrangement mais chaudement d'un pantalon orange et d'un pull rose, installée dans sa chaise haute. Nantie d'un piano à 5 touches, elle émettait avec énergie toutes sortes de bruits qui semblaient la ravir.

A côté, House semblait plongé dans l'étude attentive du frigo.

_Pff y'a que des légumes là-dedans marmonna-t-il._

_Je suis végétarienne ! Tu t'es occupée de Rachel et tu prépares à manger ?_

_Non je l'ai laissée brailler pendant 3h et là je me bats avec un vieux chou-fleur, tu vois bien._

Lisa était émue. Il s'était occupé d'elle, occupé de Rachel et là, il voulait faire à manger ! Ca méritait bien une récompense. Elle s'approcha de lui

_Hmm il va falloir que je pense à te remercier pour autant de gentillesse _

Il sourit d'un air vicelard.

_Garde bien ces 3 chiffres en tête !_

_Quels chiffres ?_

_19 5 24 _

_????_

_C'est une devinette. Tu me donneras ta solution tout à l'heure…_

Quelques heures plus tard, Cuddy mit Rachel à sa sieste. Ouf. Le piano de la fille avait mis les oreilles de la mère à rude épreuve. Un peu de silence serait le bienvenu. Et puis, il y avait la devinette. Elle pensait bien avoir trouvé la réponse, il fallait juste garder en tête QUI l'avait inventée.

Elle s'approcha de House, avachi dans le canapé, les pieds sur la table basse.

_Greg ?_

_Ouiiiiiii ?_

_Concernant ta devinette…_

_Hmm tu n'as pas trouvé ? Ca alors, tu me déçois beaucoup là tu sais ?_

_J'ai besoin d'un indice._

Sans préavis, elle s'assit à califourchon sur lui, très haut, pour ne pas lui faire mal, très haut, pour l'exciter davantage. Elle approcha sa bouche de la sienne.

_Embrasse-moi_

_Tu crois ?_

_Embrasse-moi_

_Mais madame, je ne suis pas un homme facile, moi !_

_Embrasse moi, j'ai envie de toi !_

_N'aies crainte, je vais te satisfaire…_

_Prétentieux, va !_

HHHHHHHH

Wilson gara sa voiture le long du trottoir. Malgré tout, il était encore un peu nerveux. Voilà plusieurs semaines que House lui avait fait remarquer que les après-midi et les soirées « Buvons une bière devant la TV » pouvaient AUSSI se passer chez Cuddy, puisqu'aussi bien, son appartement ne servait quasiment plus qu'à abriter son piano, mais Wilson avait toujours une légère appréhension à l'idée d'entrer chez sa patronne. Heureusement, ils n'avaient rien d'amoureux transis, songea-t-il. Certes, ils échangeaient devant lui quelques allusions salaces, mais c'était House, il ne fallait pas s'attendre à autre chose de sa part. Et puis, Lisa s'absentait souvent quand il était là, sans doute pour les laisser tranquilles, toujours est-il que leurs petites habitudes perduraient, même dans un autre cadre.

S'approchant de la porte, Wilson découvrit une pancarte « _N__e sonnez pas, bébé dort_ » qui le fit ricaner doucement. Imaginer House habitant une maison comportant ce type de panneau était totalement surréaliste. Obéissant à la recommandation, il poussa la porte et s'avança jusqu'au salon.

Wilson resta figé sur place, souhaitant de toutes ses forces disparaître. Assise sur House, une jambe de chaque côté, Lisa Cuddy l'embrassait passionnément. Il voyait les 2 mains de son ami, déjà posées sur les fesses de la femme disparaître à l'intérieur de son jean, il la voyait, elle, s'attaquer à la chemise de l'homme. Il recula, heurtant au passage le chambranle de la porte.

Cuddy se retourna, portant son poids sur la jambe valide de son partenaire.

- _Oh ! Wilson !_

House, dont l'une des mains était toujours dans le jean de sa compagne, secoua la tête, les yeux au ciel.

.

- _T'as vraiment un timing de merde, tu sais, Jimmy !_

_- …….._

_- Allez approche, et assieds-toi. On reprendra plus tard._

Il n'avait pas l'air gêné ni dérangé du tout se dit Cuddy avec rancune. Il était là, une main dans son string, la chemise à moitié défaite, sans compter une excitation assez visible et il faisait des mondanités. Elle se leva sans ménagements.

- _Je vais repartir_, tenta Wilson misérablement.

- _Ne vous inquiétez pas_, lui sourit Cuddy. _De toute façon, Rachel va bientôt se réveiller…_

Elle disparut vers la cuisine. Ils l'entendirent crier :

- _Je me fais un thé. Quelqu'un veut boire quelque chose ? Wilson une bière ?_

_-__Oui volontiers, merci Lisa._

_-__Et toi, bête de sexe ?_

_-__Une bière aussi_, répondit très naturellement House.

Wilson en resta bouche bée. Il jeta un œil sur son ami, qui arborait la mine satisfaite d'un chat devant un bol de crème. Jimmy prit sa tête entre ses mains

.

- _C'est pas vrai, mais c'est pas vrai _marmonna-t-il.

Cuddy, rouge tomate, apparut avec les 2 bières. Son compagnon lui fit un grand sourire.

- _Merci pour tout, Lisa. Tu as juste été parfaite, là._

_-__Là, ça n'est pas possible,_ dit Wilson. _Non mais franchement, il a déjà l'ego surdimensionné, mais si vous l'appelez comme ça, sa tête va exploser !_

Lisa se mit à rire, un peu gênée. Tout à coup, elle prit un air malicieux.

_J'essaie une alternative douce au viagra _

Elle s'esquiva juste avant que Greg ne lui lance les coussins du canapé à la tête.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12 Coup de tonnerre dans un ciel serein**

Comme tous les matins depuis plusieurs semaines, Lisa Cuddy entra d'un pas alerte et joyeux dans le hall du PPTH. Brenda se dit pour la millième fois que décidemment, cet homme inconnu avait une influence extraordinaire sur la patronne. Elle se demanda encore qui IL pouvait bien être. Le Dr Cuddy était une femme passionnée, exigeante et entièrement dévouée à son boulot. Sans doute avait-elle trouvé un homme gentil, doux, qui la laissait porter la culotte dans le ménage, songea-t-elle.

Dans une autre partie du hall, Cameron, elle, ne nourrissait plus aucun doute sur la personne responsable de ce beau sourire. Elle LES avait surpris plusieurs fois riant ensemble, très proches l'un de l'autre. Un soir, elle avait vu Cuddy caresser la joue de House, elle avait vu ce dernier embrasser la paume de la main qui le câlinait. Si ça n'avait été que du sexe, ç'aurait été supportable, mais là, clairement, c'était de la tendresse, de l'am… Refusant de penser plus avant, elle était partie en courant. Plus tard, le seul commentaire de Robert avait été « _Depuis le temps qu'ils ont envie de se sauter dessus, tant mieux, ça les rendra plus aimables_ ». Cameron restait insatisfaite, avec ses pensées inavouables.

La doyenne entrait maintenant dans son bureau, prête à éplucher la longue pile de courrier qui l'attendait. Son attention fut attirée par une enveloppe à l'en-tête du Conseil d'Administration. Intriguée, elle fit sauter le cachet et la lut rapidement. Elle resta pétrifiée. Une convocation. Dans 1 heure. Pour manquements graves à ses fonctions. La lettre était signée du Dr Hubbard, vice-président du Conseil d'Administration. Elle chercha désespérément quelle erreur elle avait bien pu commettre.

Un coup frappé à sa porte la fit sursauter. Wilson était là, une grande enveloppe kraft à la main, l'air préoccupé.

- _Bonjour Cuddy, vous avez-vous votre convocation ?_

_- Oui, mais que me reproche-t-on exactement ?_

Wilson eut un rire sans joie.

- _« On » a eu peur que vous soyez trop tôt au courant, mais Mme Richardson est passée me voir il y a ½ heure pour me demander des explications. Contrairement à moi, elle a eu un dossier complet, elle. Ce qu'on vous reproche tient en 2 mots « Gregory House ». Et le dossier est étayé par un certain nombre de preuves_.

Wilson tendit l'enveloppe à Cuddy.

House, lui, après avoir croisé une vieille connaissance, se dirigeait vers son bureau. Il avait vu de loin Wiwi et Cuddy embarqués dans une discussion apparemment très sérieuse, ce qui l'avait encouragé à s'éclipser le plus rapidement possible. Leurs relations privées n'avaient rien changé à leur vie professionnelle, et il ne tenait pas à se retrouver en consultations. Il s'assit dans son fauteuil en soupirant de bien-être et attrapa l'enveloppe à en-tête du Conseil d'Administration devant lui.

Deux minutes plus tard, il faisait une entrée fracassante dans le bureau de la doyenne, l'air mauvais, brandissant son courrier devant lui. Il nota à peine que Wilson était toujours là et attaqua :

- _Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire « Manquements graves à mes fonctions » Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenu ? Ne vient plus me parler de confiance « Madame la doyenne » !_

A sa grande surprise, Wilson l'attrapa par le bras et le força à s'asseoir.

- _Ne dis pas des choses que tu regretterais. Lisa et toi êtes victimes d'une cabale. _

A ses mots, House regarda mieux sa compagne, et remarqua alors seulement ses yeux rouges et son air perdu.

- _Regarde, Greg_, dit-elle, la voix tremblante, _regarde _!

Devant elle sur le bureau, des photos éparpillées étaient trempées de larmes. Se levant brusquement, il boita jusqu'à côté d'elle et comprit. Sa moto dans la nuit devant chez Lisa. Eux deux sur le pas de porte s'embrassant. Eux deux, dans le salon de Lisa, s'embrassant toujours. Eux deux à moto, en train de rire. Dans le jardin, devant un tas de feuilles mortes, lui avait la main sous son blouson à elle, la main de Lisa était clairement dans son pantalon… House eut un bref sourire en repensant à ce qui avait suivi… Il attrapa une photo où on les voyait dans la rue. Il manipulait la poussette de Rachel d'une main, l'autre main était dans la poche du jean de Lisa qui se livrait au même geste, la tête sur son épaule. Une envie de vomir le saisit et il jeta la photo.

- _Comment Hubbard a-t-il eu ces photos ?_

_- D'après Mme Richardson, ce serait un détective privé qui les aurait prises_ révéla Wilson.

Ils se regardèrent tous les trois, douloureusement conscients de l'identité dudit détective.

- _Ha, tu l'avais bien choisi celui-là, comme père et mari responsable, souffla House qui arpentait toujours le bureau_.

Lisa se remit à pleurer.

- _Je me sens violée. Tu te rends compte, il y a des photos à l'intérieur de chez nous, des photos avec Rachel… ma vie est détruite. Ma carrière est détruite. Et toi, tu me fais des reproches !_

House s'arrêta net, tout à coup honteux de ses dernières paroles, et s'approcha de sa compagne. La forçant à se lever, il la prit tendrement dans ses bras.

- _Pleure ma chérie, pleure un bon coup, on va se battre, tu vas voir !_

_- Tu ne m'as jamais appelée chérie_ sanglota Cuddy

- _Oui et bien retiens–le bien parce que je ne le répéterai pas_ lui dit-il en déposant quelques baisers sur ses cheveux.

Wilson se racla la gorge.

- _Bon, vous êtes réconciliés, c'est très bien. Maintenant, on n'a plus qu'une ½ heure pour préparer une défense._

Une demi-heure plus tard, il entra dans la salle du Conseil en leur lançant un dernier regard réconfortant. La doyenne et la diagnosticien s'assirent côte à côte dans le couloir. Greg enlaça sa compagne. Elle eut un bref instant de recul, puis s'abandonna, posant la tête sur son torse. Il lui chuchota :

- _Hé Madame la doyenne, tu vas leur faire voir qui est la meilleure !_

_- Face au Dr House, Hubbard n'a aucune chance_, lui dit-elle en souriant…


	13. Chapter 13

**Et bien, j'avais oublié de poster la suite de cette fic ici. Est-ce bien raisonnable ? Désolée d'avoir été si longue... mais entre temps je me suis livrée à la lecture de magnifiques fics et à quelques fantaisies OS que je vais bientot vous livrer**

**Chapitre 13 Should be so lucky**

La secrétaire de séance les fit entrer dans la grande salle, où tous les regards étaient sur eux.

Hubbard prit la parole.

- _Dr Cuddy, Dr House, vous êtes convoqués aujourd'hui pour manquements graves à vos fonctions. Nous avons des preuves de votre liaison cachée totalement incompatible avec la distance nécessaire qui doit exister entre une directrice et un de ses chefs de service. La situation est intolérable !_ Hubbard avait presque crié ces dernières paroles. _Comment pourrons-nous imaginer une quelconque équité concernant le service diagnostic à présent ? Combien de fois votre amant, ce drogué notoire, a-t-il bénéficié de passe-droits, Dr Cuddy ? Les autres chefs de service doivent-ils se conduire de la même manière pour avoir les mêmes avantages ?_

Lisa leva le menton, furieuse. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de parler que mme Richardson la coupait dans son élan.

- _Hubbard ! Je vous prie de retirer immédiatement votre dernière phrase. Vos sous-entendus misogynes et graveleux sont intolérables._

- _D'accord d'accord_, Hubbard avait pris un ton patelin. _Mais je maintiens le reste. Qu'avez-vous à répondre à cela Dr Cuddy ?_

Cuddy posa ses deux mains à plat sur la table et considéra l'assemblée.

- _Rien, ni dans les statuts de l'hôpital ni dans mon contrat ne m'interdit d'avoir une relation avec un des médecins de cet hôpital. _

- _Voyons Dr Cuddy_. Hubbard prenait un air bonhomme qui horripila immédiatement Lisa. _Voyons, voyons, vous n'êtes pas une adolescente. Certaines choses sont évidentes. Les passe-droits dont vous faites bénéficier votre amant…_

- _Pouvez-vous nommer le Dr House par son nom ?_ coupa Cuddy, énervée. _En outre, pouvez-vous me préciser à quels passe-droits vous faites allusion ? Je tiens à la disposition de tous les membres du Conseil les statistiques de l'activité de tous les services de l'hôpital et vous ne verrez aucune différence sur les moyens et les résultats du service diagnostic depuis sa création._

Wilson chassa rapidement un léger sourire de son visage, admiratif devant l'habileté de Cuddy. Le service diagnostic avait en réalité toujours fait l'objet d'un certain favoritisme. Rien n'avait changé, effectivement.

Cuddy reprit la parole.

- _Je trouve inadmissible d'apprendre, une heure avant_, elle martela les derniers mots, _une convocation de cette importance, sans aucun fondement professionnel, se basant uniquement sur notre vie privée_.

- _Si votre vie privée était irréprochable, vous ne tenteriez pas de la cacher à tout l'hôpital !_ Hubbard triomphait.

Wilson décida qu'il était grand temps d'intervenir.

- _Il y a une différence entre se cacher et être discret, Hubbard. Pour ma part, voilà un bon moment que je suis informé de la situation sans y trouver à redire._

- _Evidemment vous êtes le meilleur ami de ce handicapé drogué par dessus le marché !_

House ouvrit la bouche pour la première fois.

- _Comment ça du handicapé drogué ? Insinueriez-vous que je ne suis pas un cadeau ?_

Il avait un petit sourire aux lèvres. Lisa le regarda avec inquiétude. House reprit plus durement.

- _Je vais passer outre la double insulte que vous venez de m'adresser et vous poser une question simple, Hubbard : Qui vous a donné – ou vendu - les photos que vous avez fait parvenir aux membres du Conseil d'Administration ? Vous vous rendez bien sûr compte des situations intimes que vous avez porté sur la voie publique. Il y a même des photos à l'intérieur de chez nous ! Il y a même des photos de notre fille ! Vous imaginez ce que le Dr Cuddy et moi-même pouvons ressentir à ce sujet ? Vous croyez qu'on va laisser passer cela ?_

Hubbard ne répondit pas. Lisa, elle, restait immobile, les oreilles bourdonnantes _« Chez nous_ » « _Notre fille_ », ces deux expressions tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. Elle se demandait si elle devait rire ou pleurer. Elle serra la main de Greg, lui abandonnant manifestement, aux yeux de tous, la direction des opérations.

House reprit un ton plus haut, le visage fermé.

- _J'attends une réponse ! D'où viennent ces photos ?_

- _Je n'ai pas à vous répondre_. Hubbard se drapait dans sa dignité.

House ricana, le visage impénétrable, et se prépara à porter l'estocade.

- _Expliquez donc plutôt à tous les membres du Conseil et à votre femme que vous avez poursuivi le Dr Cuddy de vos assiduités et qu'elle n'a pas voulu de vous, ça va les intéresser, j'en suis certain. Il faut croire que Lisa Cuddy préfère les infirmes drogués aux vieux libidineux sournois !_

- _Ca suffit_, s'interposa Mme Richardson. _Vous nous avez fait perdre notre temps concernant une affaire privée Hubbard. Je propose que cette question soit ôtée de l'ordre du jour. Quand à la question de la provenance des photos, j'ai bien l'intention de saisir la police à ce sujet. Je vous suggère à tous de donner vos exemplaires aux Drs Cuddy et House qui sont les seuls à avoir le droit de les avoir._

Un murmure approbateur se fit entendre dans la salle. Tous les membres sortirent en donnant leur dossier à Cuddy, qui remerciait machinalement chaque personne, serrant toujours convulsivement la main de House dans la sienne.

Quand tout le monde fut sorti, Wilson s'approcha d'eux et leur donna son propre dossier. Il se frotta les mains.

- _Bon et bien tout est bien qui finit bien, non !_

House le regarda d'un oeil mauvais.

- _Non, tout n'est pas bien qui finit bien. Je n'ai jamais été aussi humilié de ma vie._

Saisissant sa canne, il lâcha la main de Lisa et fonça vers la sortie


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14 Easy rider**

Wilson regarda son ami partir, bouche bée. Il reporta ses yeux sur Cuddy, qui ne semblait pas spécialement inquiète. Elle rassembla tous les dossiers devant elle.

- _Allez, venez donc prendre un café dans mon bureau James, il faut qu'il évacue tout ça tout seul. Il a déjà réussi à se contenir pendant toute la réunion, l'effort a dû être énorme ! _

Wilson la considéra, étonné, avec une admiration nouvelle.

- _Mais comment vous faites pour supporter ça ?_

Lisa eut un sourire doux.

- _Je suis juste une femme amoureuse qui vient de recevoir un cadeau inespéré._

HHHHH

Ils buvaient tous deux tranquillement leur café dans le bureau de Cuddy quand la porte s'ouvrit brutalement. House, en tenue de motard, posa un casque sur le bureau et fit glisser de ses épaules un sac à dos bien plein.

- _Je t'ai amené tes affaires de moto. Change-toi et viens !_

Son ton était autoritaire. Lisa ouvrit la bouche…

- _Pas de discussions, pas de questions. Tu te changes, et tu viens !_

A la grande surprise de Wilson, qui essayait de se faire tout petit, s'attendant au pire, Cuddy saisit le sac et disparut dans sa salle d'eau privée. House arpentait la pièce impatiemment, mais il n'eut pas à attendre très longtemps. Cuddy, réapparut, essoufflée de la vitesse à laquelle elle s'était changée, en tenue de moto.

- _C'est bon, tu es prête ? On s'en va !_

Sans attendre, House se dirigea vers la sortie, suivi par Cuddy qui courait presque. Leur couple ne passa pas inaperçu dans le grand hall où Cameron examinait les dossiers que lui présentait Brenda. Les deux femmes s'arrêtèrent net, ébahies. House s'arrêta brusquement et se tourna vers Cuddy.

- _Et voilà pour les rares personnes qui ne seraient pas encore au courant !_ Clama-t-il.

Entourant le visage de sa compagne de ses deux mains, il l'embrassa longuement. Elle lui répondit en s'agrippant à ses hanches, lui rendant son baiser.

Ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle.

House croisa le regard de Brenda.

- _Quelque chose à redire ?_

- _Non, rien du tout Dr House._

- _Très bien, alors on s'en va._

Attrapant à nouveau Lisa de sa main libre, il franchit alors, royal et indifférent, la porte d'entrée.

Brenda et Cameron se regardèrent, bouche bée.

- _Vous étiez au courant de quelque chose, vous Dr Cameron ?_

- _J'avais surpris un ou deux gestes tendres, mais là ça n'est plus de la tendresse, c'est du grand amour ! _

- _Si vous le dites… J'ai du mal à imaginer ce que le Dr Cuddy lui trouve !_

Cameron regarda Brenda, rêveuse.

- _Il est grand, bien fait, il a de magnifiques yeux bleus, un charme fou, un humour ravageur, je crois que le Dr Cuddy a très bon goût au contraire…_

- _Si vous n'étiez pas une jeune mariée, je jurerais que vous avez le béguin pour votre ancien patron !_

- _Comme vous le dites si bien, je suis une jeune mariée comblée._

Cameron s'éloigna, mélancolique et heureuse pour Lisa qu'elle aimait beaucoup. Brenda, qui n'était pas dupe, secoua la tête. _Moi, je vois un infirme caractériel, elle, un séducteur aux beaux yeux ! Décidemment, certaines femmes sont étranges_…

Lisa était bien agrippée à Greg qui pilotait sa moto avec maestria dans les rues de Princeton, cherchant manifestement quelque chose. D'un seul coup, il pila.

Cuddy s'aperçut avec angoisse qu'il s'était arrêté devant une camionnette qu'elle connaissait bien.

Toujours aussi farouche, House ôta son casque et l'aida à descendre. Saisissant sa canne, il frappa violemment sur la porte du véhicule et hurla :

- _Je sais que tu es là, Lucas, ouvre cette porte tout de suite_ !

Au bout d 'un moment, alors que House continuait à donner des coups de canne, la porte coulissa et s'ouvrit sur le détective, apeuré par la sauvagerie de House.

Lisa s'agrippa au bras de Greg, pensant qu'il allait frapper Lucas. House s'arrêta et la regarda tendrement.

- _Ne t'inquiète pas Cuddles, je n'ai jamais frappé personne, je ne vais pas commencer maintenant_.

Puis il se tourna vers le petit homme.

- _Ecoute-moi bien l'avorton ! Lisa et moi, on est ensemble et on va y rester. C'est MA femme, ne t'avises pas de la toucher, ne t'avises même pas de la regarder ! Quant à tes photos de merde, dis-toi bien que je vais surveiller mes arrières maintenant. Si je te revois ne serais-ce qu'une seule fois, je te règlerai ton compte_.

Lucas se permit un sourire grimaçant.

- _Je croyais que tu ne frappais personne ?_

- _Non, mais je peux faire faire le travail_, répondit froidement House. _Justement, j'ai rencontré un ancien patient ce matin… De Trenton. Ranger… Spécialisé dans la sécurité. ***_

A ce moment, il vit Lucas blêmir.

- _Ah je vois que tu le connais, espèce de sale fouine ! Ranger me doit un service. Il se fera un plaisir de débarrasser Princeton d'un rat d'égout comme toi_ !

House commença à s'éloigner, tenant Lisa par la main et s'arrêta d'un coup.

- _Au fait, le nain ! On doit te remercier, Lisa et moi ! Grâce à ton plan foireux de ce matin, on a la bénédiction du Conseil d'Administration, même plus besoin de se cacher…_

Bouche bée, Lucas les regarda partir, tous les deux. Ses yeux incrédules s'attachaient à Lisa, jean et blouson, casque à la main, qui regardait son homme avec fierté et admiration. Elle n'avait rien dit, absolument rien, et ça plus que le reste, venant de cette femme de pouvoir, lui prouva à quel point elle était amoureuse.

Il les regarda remonter sur la moto et s'éloigner, notant la parfaite coordination de leurs gestes. Après un moment, il remonta dans son camion et s'effondra sur son siège. Il l'avait perdue, sa vengeance était mort-née et si House connaissait vraiment ce Ranger, une menace très sérieuse planait sur sa tête. Il était peut-être temps de rejoindre son vieux poste Preston en Floride, comme celui-ci l'en priait depuis un moment. Il avait lanterné, espérant attirer Lisa là-bas, mais maintenant le mieux était encore de filer le plus vite possible.

House et Cuddy, eux, fonçaient à toute vitesse dans la campagne dans le chaud soleil de ce début d'après-midi. House aurait pensé que Lisa aurait peut-être peur mais elle le serrait bien fort, la tête posée contre son dos, et semblait profiter de la ballade. Il goûta ce sentiment de ne faire qu'un avec elle, d'avoir enfin trouvé LA personne qui comprenait tout sans explications.

Greg arrêta la moto au même endroit que la première fois. Ils descendirent tous deux et enlevèrent leur casque, les posant par terre. Lisa le regardait intensément, bouche entr'ouverte. Il s'était battu pour elle, il avait affirmé sa possession sur elle, et cela avait fait vibrer chez elle un instinct primaire, venu sans doute tout droit de son cerveau reptilien. Elle s'approcha. Il la saisit dans ses bras. Un long moment, ils restèrent enlacés. Au bout d'un moment, Greg lui releva le menton et l'embrassa voluptueusement. Lisa répondit ardemment, caressant sa langue avec la sienne, caressant son visage. Lui avait plongé les mains à l'arrière de son jean et malaxait doucement ses fesses en la pressant contre lui.

Au bout d'un moment, Lisa se détacha et le regarda, les yeux brillants.

- _J'ai follement envie de toi. J'ai envie que tu me prennes, que tu me domines, que tu me renverses, que tu sois fort, que tu sois mon maître…_

- _Ne t'inquiètes pas. Je vais faire tout ça,_ chuchota-t-il d'une voix si rauque qu'elle eut du mal à le comprendre. _Tu vas gémir, tu vas me supplier à deux genoux, tu vas crier mon nom et tu n'oublieras jamais ce jour !_

Il lui tendit son casque, ils montèrent sur la moto, et s'éloignèrent vers Princeton.

Et là, l'auteur se souvient que l'histoire est classée rated M... et que logiquement…

*** _Certain( e )s d'entre vous auront peut-être reconnu Ranger, un des héros de Janet Evanovich dans la série « Stephanie Plum ». Sinon, je ne saurais trop vous conseiller cette lecture sans prétention, pleine de pep's, de loufoquerie et de beaux mecs virils (Raaah, Morelli, je meurs…)_


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15 Not everybody does, but everybody should !** (_Titre tiré d'une célèbre chanson de G Michael intitulée __**I want your sex**__, tout un programme...)_

La moto s'arrêta devant l'appartement de House. Les deux occupants en descendirent, pressés. Cuddy suivit le propriétaire des lieux qui ouvrait la porte. Dans l'entrée, ils se regardèrent un bref instant.

- _Va m'attendre dans la chambre. Prépare-toi !_

Le ton était ferme. Lisa en frémit délicieusement d'anticipation et obéit sans mot dire. House se dirigea vers la cuisine et se servit un verre de whisky, le cœur battant. Elle voulait de la domination ? Il allait lui en donner. Depuis le temps qu'il fantasmait sur cette idée d'une Lisa soumise. House était trop fin pour ne pas saisir qu'elle entendait bien lui faire oublier l'humiliation qu'il avait ressentie quelques heures plus tôt, de voir sa vie étalée, de n'être considéré, lui, le médecin de renommée internationale, que comme le sous-fifre de sa brillante compagne. Mais en même temps, il avait bien compris qu'elle avait besoin, oui besoin de sentir qu'elle était à lui, qu'elle pouvait s'abandonner totalement à lui, ne plus être la directrice responsable et omnisciente, mais simplement sa femme dans ses bras.

House reposa son whisky. Elle devait l'attendre. Il avait 2 heures devant lui avant qu'ils n'aillent récupérer Rachel. Il fallait que ces 2 heures soient un feu d'artifice, une explosion, la fête absolue des sens.

Pieds nus, il entra doucement dans la chambre, la faisant sursauter. Lisa l'attendait, en sous-vêtements, assise sur le bord du lit.

- _Déshabille moi_, ordonna-t-il froidement.

Elle se leva et se mit en devoir de satisfaire sa requête. Elle déboutonna la chemise, osant à peine le toucher, humant son odeur.

- _Caresse moi_ !

Cuddy continua de défaire les boutons, passant ses mains sur son torse, embrassant ses épaules, son ventre. Elle fit glisser la chemise le long de ses bras et commença à lécher son nombril. Titillant d'abord cet endroit qu'elle savait très sensible chez lui, elle se mit à décrire des cercles plus larges en suçotant, en mordillant, en léchant, accompagnant le tout de caresses sur ses flancs, promenant ses doigts à la lisère de sa ceinture.

Levant les yeux, elle rencontra son regard. Il n'exprimait rien. Ne le lâchant pas des yeux, elle défit sa ceinture et sa braguette tranquillement, dévoilant une bosse prometteuse dans son boxer.

Glissant ses doigts sous l'élastique, elle baissa d'un seul coup pantalon et sous-vêtement, doucement, faisant glisser ses mains le long de ses jambes, à l'intérieur de ses cuisses, s'accroupissant pour finir de le dégager de ces accessoires désormais superflus.

House saisit la tête brune devant lui et la dirigea vers son sexe.

- _Donne moi du plaisir maintenant_ !

Sa voix était presque un râle. Elle se mit à genoux devant lui, et encore une fois, elle obéit.

Une main se posa sur les fesses de House, l'autre sur son ventre, glissa vers son phallus. Une langue pointue effleura le gland par à coups avant d'y décrire de petits cercles. La main entama un très lent mouvement de va et vient.

Le souffle de l'homme s'accéléra. Il ne quittait pas des yeux la tête de Lisa, qu'il caressait machinalement.

Elle engloba enfin son gland dans sa bouche. Il gémit. Les sensations devenaient très fortes, il allait lui falloir de la maîtrise pour ne pas exploser trop vite maintenant.

La bouche de Lisa commença à descendre, le prenant de plus en plus en elle, dans une lenteur désespérante. Sa main se dirigea vers ses bourses et commença à les caresser.

- _Oooh, c'est si bon_ Ne put-il s'empêcher de soupirer.

Lisa eut un léger sourire et continua sa tâche. D'un seul coup, elle ôta sa bouche, provoquant un gémissement de frustration. Sa deuxième main passa de ses fesses à son sexe qu'elle caressa pendant que sa langue se mettait à le lécher de bas en haut. Le membre viril pulsait dans sa main, toujours plus gros, toujours plus dur.

Il sentait qu'il allait bientôt craquer, il se retenait, essayant d'imaginer des choses sinistres : _Lucas en string, Taub tout nu, Lucas et Taub en train de… beurk, non, trop gore, ça_ ! Oh, qu'elle le reprenne dans sa bouche accueillante, vite, il n'en pouvait plus.

A ses coups de hanches sporadiques et au tremblement qui l'avait envahi, Lisa sentit qu'il était au bord de l'explosion. Elle le reprit dans sa bouche, provoquant un soupir de contentement et accéléra ses mouvements de va et vient, aidée par la main de House qui lui imprimait le rythme.

Dans un grand cri, il se libéra, accroché à ses cheveux, éperdu de plaisir, et resta immobile, tête baissée. Au bout d'un moment, elle le sentit vaciller. Sa jambe ne le supportait presque plus. Elle se releva et l'enlaçant, le conduisit jusqu'au lit ou elle l'aida à s'asseoir, avant de s'éclipser dans la salle de bains.

Quand elle revint, il était allongé, les yeux clos, qu'il entr'ouvrit en la sentant s'allonger à ses côtés. Saisissant sa tête dans ses bras, elle se mit alors à le cajoler tendrement, le laissant redescendre doucement de son septième ciel. Il se laissa faire un moment, puis ouvrit les yeux, la regardant avec gratitude. Lui caressant la joue, il sourit :

- _A ton tour maintenant_.

D'un geste brusque, il baissa son string et l'envoya à l'autre bout de la pièce, puis, Greg se pencha sur Lisa et l'embrassa passionnément. S'allongeant sur elle, il saisit les frêles poignets entre ses mains et les bloqua au dessus de sa tête. Lisa sentait tout son poids sur elle. Il la dominait, il l'écrasait d'un baiser violent et exigeant. Elle réussit à tourner la tête pour reprendre son souffle. Il lui laissa à peine le temps d'aspirer une goulée d'air avant de rependre les lèvres durement, profondément.

Bientôt délaissant ses lèvres, il descendit vers son cou. Là encore, ses baisers étaient farouches, durs. Suçant sa peau, il lui imprima sa marque à la base du cou. Elle eut à peine le temps de songer qu'elle ne pourrait plus arborer de décolleté pendant quelques jours qu'il descendait vers ses seins.

House s'arrêta un instant et fixa sa compagne droit dans les yeux. Il était grave, tendu, passionné. Elle lui rendit un regard d'une intensité égale, s'abandonnant totalement à lui. Sentant cet abandon, il défit rapidement son soutien-gorge qu'il envoya rejoindre le string, puis se mit à malaxer ses seins, abaissant lentement son visage vers les tétons qu'il commença à lécher avant de les mordre. Lisa se cambra soudainement. Ses morsures n'avaient rien de doux, rien de tendre, le mélange de plaisir et de douleur la submergea. Ne pouvant résister, elle noua ses jambes autour de ses hanches. « _Viens tout de suite, j'ai très envie, très envie_ » Sans s'arrêter, il lui répondit d'une voix étouffée « _Pas question. Tu es loin d'être prête_. » Il descendit vers son ventre. Ses baisers étaient brûlants. Lisa tenta de le retenir de ses 2 jambes alors qu'il se dégageait de son étreinte, maintenant ses 2 cuisses écartées.

A nouveau, Greg s'arrêta, admirant la femme qui lui faisait face, totalement offerte, avant d'enfoncer brutalement 2 doigts en elle. Il fut accueilli par une chaude humidité, s'émerveillant de sentir à quel point elle était déjà mouillée pour lui. Ses doigts la caressèrent, sortirent, ré-entrèrent, son pouce vint exciter encore plus son clitoris.

Lisa haleta « _Pas assez gros. Pas assez fort. Je veux… toi... Je veux… tout… _» L'homme ricana « _Mieux que ça, Lisa, demande-le mieux que ça_ » Il laissait ses doigts traîner d'avant en arrière, sans qu'elle ait de mouvements de recul, elle se mordait les lèvres, tendue de toutes ses forces vers le plaisir qu'il lui refusait. Il eut une brève pensée de reconnaissance pour la fellation parfaite qu'elle lui avait administrée tout à l'heure et qui lui permettait de résister encore maintenant.

Enfin, elle craqua. «_Je t'en supplie Greg, je t'en supplie, viens, viens je suis à toi, viens, pitié_»

Il n'attendait que cela, et s'enfonça d'un seul grand coup de rein en elle, maintenant un doigt sur son clitoris. Il commença des mouvements amples et profonds qui les firent gémir tous deux. Son doigt humide quitta son clitoris et glissa vers l'arrière où il pénétra doucement avant d'adopter les mêmes mouvements que ses hanches.

Lisa se sentit comblée, complétée de toutes parts. Elle chavirait, elle sombrait dans un monde de sensations inouïes. House la sentit se resserrer autour de lui, il observa avec passion les ravages de l'orgasme sur son visage. Il allait enfin se relâcher quand il la vit sombrer à nouveau. Il eut à peine le temps de s'émerveiller de ce qu'il avait déclenché qu'elle fut secouée une troisième fois. Il ne maîtrisait plus rien et sombra alors avec elle, avant de s'effondrer sur son corps.

Greg roula sur le côté, immédiatement rejoint par Lisa qui se blottit dans ses bras. Elle avait les yeux clos, un sourire aux lèvres. Il regardait le plafond, épuisé, quand une main douce lui caressa la joue. Dressée sur son coude, elle lui sourit encore avec tendresse.

- _Tu es le salopard le plus merveilleux de la terre._

_- Espèce d'allumeuse perverse et délicieuse_ répondit-il en l'attirant sur lui.

- _Niveau perversité, j'ai trouvé mon maître !_

Elle riait légèrement. Rassuré il risqua une question.

- _Et qu'as-tu pensé de cette perversité ?_

_- Hmm. Sans doute qu'un jour il faudra la mener à terme. Je vais y réfléchir_.

Soulagé et plein de joie à l'idée des félicités à venir, il resserra son étreinte autour d'elle.

- _Oh, mais j'ai encore beaucoup de choses à te faire découvrir…._

_- Je n'en doute pas une seconde, chéri._

Un ange passa. Effarouché par le spectacle, il s'enfuit à tire d'ailes, alors que House souriait tendrement.

- _C'est bien la première fois que quelqu'un m'appelle comme ça ! _

_- Je ne recommencerai pas !_

_- Ouf, je préfère …_

Ils rirent paisiblement, mais House avait quelque chose à dire. Il déclara doucement.

- _Lisa, je ne veux plus habiter chez toi._

Elle eut un bref instant de panique.

- _Je vais nous trouver une grande maison. Je veux de la place, mes instruments de musique, et arrêter de faire des allers-retours à chaque fois qu'il me manque quelque chose. _

_- C'est une proposition ? _Elle était extrêmement émue.

- _C'est une proposition de vie commune ! Dr Cuddy voulez-vous partager votre vie avec un infirme acariâtre, ex-drogué et vieillissant ?_

_- Hum… Comment refuser une offre aussi alléchante ? J'accepte votre proposition Dr House ! J'ai juste une remarque. Je voudrais habiter près d'une bonne école. Rachel va grandir…_

_- Je te laisse choisir le quartier._

Lisa était émue, au bord des larmes, même. Voyant cela, il ne put retenir une petite perfidie.

- _Tu es quand même une mère indigne, tu sais …_

_- ??? Quoi ????_

_- Et bien, il est l'heure d'aller la retrouver Rachel, tout de même_ !

Quelques minutes plus tard, les cheveux encore humides, ils remontaient sur la moto, riant comme des enfants. Lisa s'installa confortablement et enlaça Greg. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'appuyer sa joue contre son dos. La vie promettait d'être rock'n'roll, avec un être aussi imprévisible et anti-conformiste, mais elle avait découvert que les schémas classiques n'étaient pas pour elle. House démarra en trombe et se glissa dans la circulation. _Allons donc, il était temps d'être heureux._

**FIN**

_Ainsi s'achève donc ma toute première fic. Merci à tou(te)s pour vos encouragements. Je n'aurais jamais cru écrire des choses pareilles, surtout le dernier chapitre, mais finalement, ça m'a donné envie de recommencer. A bientôt pour une prochaine fic, donc..., ça m'a donne envie de recommencer. A bientôt pour une prochaine fic, donc ..._


End file.
